His Beautiful, Haunting Eyes
by DarknessAndEmotion
Summary: TRADUCTION.Draco la poussa contre le mur, l'embrassa sur les lèvres, puis lança son poing contre la vitre brisant le verre de part et d'autre. Et la foule qui s'était écartée quelques secondes auparavant avait le souffle coupé. Hermione elle, n'avait pas juste le souffle coupé, elle ne pouvait même plus respirer. Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?
1. Chapter 1

NDT : Bien le bonjours tout le monde !

Je vous présente donc une histoire, qui n'est pas de moi, qu'une talentueuse jeune fille a écrit et qui m'a énormément plus, les personnages pour la plupart garde un maximum le caractère des livres de JKR.

C'est un des points que j'ai apprécier mais c'est aussi l'originalité de l'histoire, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir lu une autre fiction semblable à celle-ci ou alors cette dernière ne m'a vraiment pas marqué !

J'espère sincèrement que cette Fiction va vous plaire, en tout cas elle mérite d'être connus et pas seulement par les anglophones, c'est pourquoi je me suis lancée dans cette traduction.

Bien, je n'ai plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas ! Je suis toute ouïe !

Pour plus d'information concernant cette fiction allez voir sur mon profil j'en parle à la fin.

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0

**NDA : C'est ma première histoire. Soyez gentil avec moi, s'il vous plaît ... C'est tout à fait nouveau pour moi d'écrire une histoire. Je suis généralement plus enclines à écrire des poèmes, mais j'ai décidé d'élargir mes horizons.**

**Avertissement:! Cette histoire contient un Draco sombre, diablement psychopathe, sadique et sexy ! Non, sérieusement. Draco est très, très, très mauvais ici. Et si vous ne pouvez pas le supporter il vaut mieux pour vous d'aller lire une autre fic. Car ce n'est pas pour vous.**

**Si vous aimez les Draco bien sombre, vous allez par contre l'adorer...**

**L'anglais est ma seconde langue. Donc, si vous trouvez des erreurs, s'il vous plaît dites-moi.**

**Bon, C'est partie.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La bibliothèque était vide quand elle s'était assise pour lire un livre.

Alice au pays des merveilles. Le titre avait ce dons, que seul les bons livres ont, de retenir l'attention. Son esprit s'égara dans des souvenirs d'enfance où elle n'avait pas la moindre idée qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle avait lu ce livre de nombreuses fois à tel point qu'elle avait presque mémorisé chaque lignes de chaque pages.

Il était différent de tous les autres livres, sa mère avait voulu le lui faire lire lorsqu'elle était enfant ... Parce qu'Alice n'était pas comme les filles des autres histoires. Alice n'était pas une princesse, Alice n'avait pas de prince et Alice, peu importe combien de personnes elle avait pu rencontrer lors de son voyage, était restée terriblement et indéniablement seule. Quelque chose qui l'avait intrigué à l'époque, et maintenant il semblait que rien n'avait changé après toutes ces années ...

C'était effrayant et fascinant pour Hermione Granger de penser qu'elle et Alice avait beaucoup de similitudes.

Poudlard. Cette école était son aventure, son trou de lapin, sa tasse de thé, son château de cœur, sa maison . Elle y pensait souvent comme étant son propre «Pays des merveilles».

Elle avait vécu ici durant sept années. Elle avait vu beaucoup de choses, la lutte contre Voldemort, la bataille finale avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils avaient finis par triompher, ensemble.

Maintenant, le monde des sorciers était enfin en paix.

Mais les choses avaient commencé à changer. Même si la guerre était finie, elle ne s'était pas terminée sans changer la vie de tout le monde. Ses amis avaient commencé à dériver. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais de jours en jours, elle pouvait sentir chaque pas qui les éloignaient d'elle.

Ou peut-être qu'il n'en était rien. Peut-être que c'était juste elle qui été à la dérive ...

Quoi que ce soit, elle avait peur. Elle se sentait impuissante et ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle avait peur ou temps viendrait et qu'ils seraient trop loin et hors d'atteinte, qu'ils disparaitraient complètement et qu'elle se retrouverait à nouveau seule.

Comme Alice.

Mais le pays des merveilles n'avait été qu'un rêve pour Alice et elle avait finalement repris conscience, elle était en sécurité. Hermione n'avait pas ce luxe. Poudlard - Poudlard était réel pour elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?" dit-elle avec beaucoup de désintérêt. Elle était si occupée avec ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était là assis sur le côté opposé de sa table. Elle éloigna son regard de l'ouvrage afin de river son attention sur lui. Ses cheveux blonds argent lui tombaient négligemment sur le visage couvrent ses yeux gris. Ses mains étaient bien enfoncées dans ses poches et ses pieds étaient sur la table. Sa présence acquit toute l'attention de la bibliothèque. Il avait son sourire narquois comme d'habitude, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, et non pas dans le bon sens du terme. Elle frémit légèrement quand elle rencontra ses yeux. Ils étaient froid et mort ...

"Comment vas-tu Granger?"

"Tu ne devrais pas me demander ça ?" Elle avait à son tour un sourire en coin. Ces dernières semaines, Malfoy avait agi étrangement. Il s'asseyait à côté d'elle ou près d'elle à chaque fois qu'ils suivaient les même cours, la regardait lorsqu'ils mangeaient dans la grande salle ou encore plus dingue, il se mettait à sortir de nulle part quand elle était seule. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait en tête. Peut-être qu'il cherchait juste à l'irriter. "On pourrez croire que tu es intéressé par moi," ajouta-t-elle pour l'agacer.

Car comment Drago Malefoy pourrait il être intéressé par ce qu'il considérait être une immondices?

Soudain, il changea de position et se pencha vers elle. Elle pressa son dos contre sa chaise tout son corps en alerte, tenant sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe au cas où il essaierait quelque chose contre elle.

"Et si je l'étais?" Il se pencha encore plus, profitant de son malaise évident.

"Quoi ?" La déclaration de Malfoy lui fit perdre toute assurance. Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargi. Puis, soudain, il saisit le menton d'Hermione et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle frissonna, sentant sa main sur sa peau. Il la regarda avec perplexité.

"Tes yeux, Granger. Ils sont un livre ouverts, si innocent et honnête",dit-il distraitement en la contemplant. Lentement il s'orienta vers elle, comme si il était sur le point de l'embrasser. Elle était tellement abasourdi par son comportement inhabituel qu'elle ne pouvait pas se détacher de lui. Il parlait par énigmes.

"Que…De quoi parles-tu bon sang ?"

"Tu devrais apprendre à les fermer aux autres ." Il était si près, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. «Ils sont si ... tentant . "

Elle frissonna à ses paroles, elle ne l'aurais jamais admis, surtout pas à elle-même, mais elle avait peur. Elle était trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle sentit sa bouche se sécher. Que voulait-il dire par tentant ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui?

"Tu ne peux pas simplement…je…je" elle bégayait. Enfin, elle réussi à le repousser. Elle se leva sans grâce, en saisissant ses livres et les fourras dans son sac. Malfoy avait clairement perdu la tête et ça ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Elle se retourna pour partir.

"C'est McGonagall qui m'a envoyé."

Elle s'arrêta sur son chemin. Elle le regarda et jura qu'il avait surement quelque chose contre elle. Ils se regardèrent tout les deux pendant un certain temps. Son instinct lui criait de partir maintenant pour se mettre en sécurité, mais elle refusait de se laisser intimider par cet idiot.

«Eh bien ?" lui dit-elle avec impatience. "Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Il ricana et poussa la chaise où elle était assise tout à l'heure avec ses pieds. "Assied-toi !"

Elle le maudit dans un souffle et à contre coeur se rassit, en gardant sa chaise aussi loin de la table que possible. Il en rit.

«Je ne vais pas te tuer, amour. Je veux juste parler."

"Qu'Est-ce qui te prend de m'appeler comme ça ?" dit-elle, bouillonnante. "Je ne veux pas te parler. Je ne veux pas être près de toi. Je ne veux rien à voir avec toi. Maintenant s'il te plaît dis moi ce que voulait McGonagall et laisse moi partir."

"Granger, Granger, Granger » Il s'adressa a elle comme a une enfant. "Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à un Malefoy. tu devrez le savoir, c'est de ta faute de toute façon."

"Ma faute ? Qu'est-ce qui est de ma faute?"

"ça". Il agita les mains comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement. Il sourit à nouveau. "Tu n'en a vraiment aucune idée ?"

"Vas y éclaire-moi, je t'en pris."

" Non "dit-il, soudain plus enthousiaste. Il était même carrément flippant. "Ta stupéfaction rend les choses d'autant plus excitantes." Il se leva et se retourna pour partir.

Sa quoi? Stupéfaction ?

"Qu'est-ce que voulait le professeur McGonagall ?" L'appela t'elle.

Il ne lui donna qu'un sourire narquois avant de continuer son chemin.

Y avait il seulement eu un message du professeur ?!

Hermione le maudit dans un souffle et n'arrêta pas de jurer de ci de là.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda t'elle aux personnes en face d'elle. Une foule immense s'était formée dans les couloirs. Les élèves étaient dingue et hurlaient sur quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas voir par-dessus leurs têtes, mais elle savait qu'elle devait mettre fin à ce qui se passait. C'était son travail en tant que Prefet en chef après tout.

"Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini sont en train de se battre!" déclara une première année toute excitée. Hermione se pinça les lèvres. Comment osaient-ils provoquer une telle agitation ? Elle essaya de passer à travers le groupe d'étudiants, mais rien n'y fit et elle resta bloqué à l'arrière de la foule. Agacé, elle s'époumona pour prendre sa baguette, mais quelques secondes plus tard, les étudiants commencèrent à laisser un champ libre face à elle pour céder la place à quelqu'un.

Drago Malefoy passa à travers la foule un regard meurtrier sur son visage. Ils le regardèrent tous étonnés et effrayés en même temps. Des dizaines de murmures pouvait se faire entendre tout autour de lui. Il n'en avait pourtant rien à faire. Sa lèvre saignait et il avait une ecchymose terrible sur le côté du crâne. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et il fixait le vide comme s'il voulait tuer quelqu'un, même si il est probable que c'Est-ce qu'il venait exactement de faire quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elle redoutait ce qu'était devenu Zabini.

Elle le vit couché tel un cadavre à quelques mètre derrière Malfoy. Personne n'avait osé aller près de lui au cas où Malefoy aurait décidé de revenir. Avec toute la bravoure de Gryffondor dont elle était capable, Hermione Granger ne bougea pas. Elle n'avait pas céder la place comme la foule l'avait fait et n'avait pas garder ses distances. Elle était déterminée à lui dire sa façon de penser et peut-être même le mettre en détention s'il le fallait. Elle faisait face à Malefoy maintenant, et le regard d'assassin sur son visage ne contribua pas à augmenter son courage.

Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Malefoy l'aperçu enfin. Il se jeta sur elle si vite, qu'elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir. Il l'a poussa durement contre le mur, l'embrassa sur les lèvres, puis lança son poing contre la vitre à côté de sa tête. Brisant le verre de part et d'autre. La foule en eu le souffle coupé.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas juste le souffle coupé. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer.

Qu'Est-ce que tu as fais ? Lui crièrent ses pensées et d'un dernier regard en arrière, il s'éloigna laissant sa main striée de sang ballante pour montrer à tous ses activités violentes.

Tout le monde était calme. Ils était trop choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Elle, tremblait de colère maintenant, les mains fermement et durement courber en poings. "Retournez à vos dortoirs! Chacun d'entre vous!" cria t'elle. Tout le monde fini par se disperser piétinant lourdement le sol de gauche à droite.

D'un coup de baguette, la vitre retrouva son état d'origine. Elle se dirigea alors vers la forme inconsciente de Blaise Zabini.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Je te l'ai dit Harry, je pense qu'il en à après moi," tenta t'elle d'expliquer à ses amis alors qu'ils étaient assis dans la Grande Salle. Elle était assise là les yeux fixant sa soupe et jouant avec sa petite cuiller. Elle avait perdu l'appétit dès l'instant ou Malfoy avait commencé à la fixer des pieds à la tête de son regard brûlant.

«Qui? Malefoy?" Dit Harry avec un léger froncement de sourcils. "Il est fou Hermione. Il veut probablement simplement jouer avec toi."

"Merlin, il a raison Hermione," déclara Ron alors qu'il remplissait son assiette avec suffisamment de nourriture pour toute une armée. «Je ne pense pas que cet abruti voudrait sortir avec quelqu'un comme toi."

"Quelqu'un comme moi?" répéta-t-elle avec colère, sa voix commença à s'élever. "Et qu'est-ce que tu entend par là, Ronald?"

"Je pense qu'il cherche quelqu'un d'un peu plus-« Ses yeux s'élargirent soudainement quand il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de dire. Harry le regarda. Hermione claqua ses mains sur la table et se leva.

"Je vous vois plus tard," dit-elle froidement. Elle savait ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas croire que quelqu'un puisse montrer la moindre parcelle d'intérêt envers elle. Ils n'avaient pas encore entendu parler du baiser (Merlin, elle ne pouvait penser qu'a vomir juste en le disant), et bien de toute façon elle n'avait pas l'intention de le leur dire. Même s'ils finiront par en entendre parler, elle le niera si il le faut. Elle s'éloigna d'eux sans un regard en arrière.

Elle pouvait sentir les yeux de tous les élèves sur elle. Elle pouvait entendre leurs chuchotements.

Et elle savait de quoi ils parlaient.

Elle les maudit dans un souffle et se dirigea avec colère à l'infirmerie. Zabini était couché dans un des lits, un livre dans les mains. Il ne leva pas les yeux quand elle s'assis à côté de lui.

Pendant un instant, ils se turent. Elle ne parlait pas, ses pensées encore prises par les derniers événements passés. Draco Malfoy n'était pas stupide. Il savait ce qui pouvait arriver à la suite de ses actions. Il savait que les rumeurs se propageraient. Il savait que cela pourrait éventuellement tacher son nom de sang-pur.

Alors, pourquoi l'avait t'il fait?

Bien sûr, avec la fin de la guerre, le sang n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Mais encore maintenant ... elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise a cette idée. C'était comme si quelque chose de très mauvais allait se produire sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que se soit.

"Oui?" dit Blaise Zabini, tout en continuant la lecture de son livre. C'est alors seulement qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était en train de se parler à elle-même.

"Excuse moi", répondit elle, avec amertume. Elle laissa ses pensées inquiètes de côté et lui donna un sourire chaleureux. "Comment Est-ce que tu te sens?"

"Mieux", at-il dit enfin, fermant son livre et se tournant pour la regarder. Sa relation avec Blaise était devenu civil depuis que l'année avait commencé. Il était prefet en chef et heureusement, très disposé à mettre de côté leurs différences pour travailler ensemble. Même si il était un Serpentard, elle le respectait, et il la respectait.

Beaucoup de gens pensaient qu'ils feraient un beau couple.

"Je…heu, je voulais te demander quelque chose," dit-elle doucement, ne sachant pas si elle voulait vraiment continuer.

"Oui, bien sûr," at-il dit. "Tout ce que tu veux".

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Malefoy?"

"Tout sauf ça,» répondit-il tristement, ses orbes noirs regardant ses propres yeux bruns. Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi?" elle le regarda interrogateur. "Est-ce que c'est un secret?"

"Non, je suis juste inquiet du résultat."

"Tu as peur de lui, tu veux dire?" lança t-elle sèchement. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que Blaise pouvait avoir peur de quelqu'un comme Malefoy. Il n'était pas aussi dangereux, n'Est-ce pas?

Ou l'était il ?

Il détourna le regard loin d'elle et soupira. "Draco est plus mauvais et dangereux que tu ne le penses."

"Vraiment?" demanda t'elle, les traits fin de son visage montrant toute son incrédulité.

"Oui Granger, Vraiment," dit-il gravement. Il ferma les yeux un instant, comme si il tentait de penser à ce qu'il allait dire maintenant. "Tu n'en connais même pas la moitié. Je te préviens parce que nous…Nous connaissons. Sois prudente. Il en a après toi…"

«Blaise», Avant même que Blaise puisse finir sa phrase elle entendit une voix familièrement froide derrière elle . Elle sentit son corps frissonner alors que Malefoy enveloppait son bras autour de sa taille. Leurs corps pressés l'uns contre l'autres, a ce moment Hermione fut prise d'un sentiment angoissant, encore une once de peur. Elle écarta. Il était si arrogant, un sourire plaqué sur son visage. «Comment vas-tu ?"

Elle essaya de le pousser loin d'elle mais il refusa de bouger. Il était trop fort. Il avait en plus le culot de venir ici alors que c'était entièrement sa faute si Blaise se retrouvait couché dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. "Aurais tu oublié qui lui a fais ça ?" lui dit-elle avec colère. Blaise la regarda. Elle articula un «Quoi ? »

"Granger était sur le point de partir",déclara Blaise, avec un soupçon de mise en garde dans la voix. Il essayait de lui dire de s'éloigner pour sa propre sécurité, mais étant une fille extrêmement têtue, elle ne s'en soucia pas.

"Parfait, je vais partir avec elle" Dit Malfoy, son sourire en coin ne quittant jamais son beau visage. Les yeux de Blaise s'élargirent.

"Je pense qu'elle peut se débrouiller seule, Draco," murmura-t-il sinistrement. «D'ailleurs, n'es tu pas venu ici pour me parler?"

"Je n'ai rien à te dire," Dit Malfoy froidement. "Je voulais simplement vérifier que sois encore en vie. Malheureusement, tu l'es." Il saisit la main d'hermione et la tira alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

«Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu…Lâche moi Malefoy!"

Blaise Zabini secoua la tête. Granger s'était trop impliquée maintenant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NDT : Voilà enfin le premier chapitre de terminé.

Alors je vous avez bien dis que cette fiction avait quelque chose d'unique !

Maintenant j'attend vos avis !

La suite Jeudi =) !

A très bientôt cher lecteurs.

xoxox


	2. Chapter 2

NDT : Pffff enfin je viens juste de finir la traduction de ce chapitre ce matin même.

J'ai été ravi de voir le nombre de personnes qui ont marqué cette histoire en favoris, ou simplement en suivit avec juste le premier chapitre, mais croyez moi vous ne serez pas déçut.

Merci a tout les reviewers, si vous avez aimé le chapitre un (et apparemment c'est le cas) Vous allez adorer celui-ci.

Bon stop au bavardage (je pourrais continuer pendant des heures) Je vous laisse savourer le deuxième chapitre de « His Beautilful, Haunting Eyes »

Love mes amis !

**NDA : Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews. Je ne m'attendais pas à obtenir autant pour ma première histoire, ni pour mon premier chapitre d'ailleurs. Je vous embrasse tous. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco la tirait si fort qu'elle ne put s'éloigner de lui. Il avait sa main enroulé autour de ses poignets. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait avoir autant de force. Elle se sentait impuissante, alors qu'il commença à la pousser dans une salle de classe vide et ferma la porte. Une fois qu'il la lâcha, elle ne perdit pas de temps et saisit sa baguette, le visant à la poitrine.

Il se contenta de se tenir face à elle, imperturbable.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive ni pourquoi tu fais ça Malefoy, mais tu dois t'arrêter maintenant." Elle sentait la colère et l'irritation de sa propre voix. "Tu penses que tu peux te battre avec quelqu'un et puis agir comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Tu penses vraiment pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi Blaise ne veux pas en parler. Je pense que tu sais quelque chose sur lui, mais tout le monde vous as vu alors que vous étiez en train de vous battre ? C'est tout simplement ridicule! Ils ne peuvent pas tous avoir peur de toi ! Que…Qu'Est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ! "

Elle pouvait sentir sa rage lui remonter tout le long du corps et lui donner un courage jusque là insoupçonné. Alors elle se laissa aller. Sa colère avait été mise en bouteille à l'intérieur de sa tête depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Il ne répondait pas et elle continua. "Alors quoi ? Tu m'embrasses devant tout le monde ! Merlin qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ! "

«Tu as terminé?" il demanda d'une voix ennuyée.

Les mots s'éteignirent au fond de sa gorge. L'effet qu'il avait sur elle était effrayant. Comment pouvait il réussir à la rendre si peu sûre d'elle?

Une unique phrase de sa part avait suffi à la rendre silencieuse.

"Tu ne comprend absolument rien, amour," dit-il lentement, comme s'il parlait à un jeune enfant, quelqu'un qui ne pouvait comprendre ses paroles.

Elle sentit a nouveau une monter de rage lui serrer l'estomac.

"Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais une enfant, Malefoy!" Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa poitrine tout en le menaçant. Il ne tiqua même pas. «J'en comprend suffisamment pour savoir que tes actions ne sont pas tolérables!"

"Ce qui est stupide si tu veux mon avis" dit il d'une voix traînante et paresseuse.

"Eh bien personne ne l'a demandé, Tu es…"

"Et toi Granger, Est-ce que tu l'es ?" l'interrompit-il. Il fit un pas en avant et elle en fit deux en arrière. Son visage changea d'expression il passa de l'ennui à un amusement extrême, et il la regardait comme si elle était un morceau de viande bien fraîche. " Je veux dire, es tu effrayé ? "

"Non,"dit-elle presque automatiquement. Elle ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à lui avouer qu'elle avait peur. Cependant, sa voix avait craqué et elle avait inconsciemment fait un autre pas en arrière.

Non, en effet.

Soudain, il la saisit par les épaules et la poussa rudement contre la porte. Elle gémit de douleur. Il claqua sa main gauche bruyamment à côté de sa tête, la faisant sursauter. Sa main droite resta ballante a ses cotés. Il était arrivé si vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Elle avait vu sa baguette rouler sur le sol loin d'elle. La panique avait alors commencé a lui faire perdre tout ses moyen, la plongeant dans les ténèbres. Elle essaya de le repousser, mais il la plaqua rudement contre la porte encore une fois, avec beaucoup plus de force.

"Tu sais Granger, Tu dois arrêter d'être comme ça," dit il, une main froide caressant doucement la joue d'Hermione. Elle tressaillit a son contact soudain. "Tu ne dois pas être si vulnérable à chaque fois. "

Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, quelque chose qui se cachait derrière ses sombres orbes grises, mais elle le vit. Ça avait l'air si fort et si intense que même avec son visage froid, s'était encore visible.

Draco Malfoy avait de beaux yeux envoûtants*.

"Que ferais tu si j'étais quelqu'un de mauvais?" il lui chuchota à l'oreille, l'air taquin. Ses mains étaient posés sur sa joue et son épaule, lui envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler. "Que ferais tu si je n'étais en fait qu'un meurtrier , hmm? "

Il commença à déplacer sa main gauche le long de son bras et finit par atteindre son poignet, elle ressentait désespérément le besoin de s'éloigner de lui.

"Sais-tu seulement ce qu'ils disaient de nous?" dit-il, tout en examinant son poignet. Elle grimaça au mot «nous». Il n'y a pas de « nous », voulait elle dire. "Ils disaient que nous avions cette histoire d'amour secrète. Arrives tu a y croire ? Zabini à voulu intervenir, alors je me suis débarrassé de lui." Il ricana, sans jamais lâcher sa main, se contentant de la caresser légèrement avec le pouce. Sa peau était froide contre la sienne. "Et puis ils ont finit par croire que je voulais pas que quelqu'un t'approche, alors je t'ai embrassé."

"N-non," gémit-elle. Elle en avait assez entendu. Elle essaya avec force de ne pas pleurer, surtout pas maintenant. Elle le poussa à nouveau, mais il tenait son poignet avec trop de force. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de la regarder. Son poignet captait toute son attention et lui semblait beaucoup plus intéressant, apparemment. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Elle devait s'en éloigner.

Maintenant.

«Les gens ont vraiment une imagination débordante. Bien que je ne puisse vraiment les blâmer de considérer que nous nous battions pour toi."

«Arrête», dit-elle encore. Elle était soulagé qu'il n'ait pas vu les quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.

"Pourquoi tant de colère? Je ne t'ai même pas encore parler de la partie la plus intéressante! Ils pensaient que nous avions des relations sexuelles tous les soirs dans le dortoir des préfets en…"

"Je t'ai dit stop!" cria t'elle, mais il l'ignora obstinément et continua son offensive verbale.

" Au dortoir des Préfets en chef. Ils pensaient d'ailleurs que tu n'étais pas vraiment la petite prude que l'on connait chaque fois que nous baisi…"

Le grand bruit de collision de sa main contre la joue de Draco l'arrêta net avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. La respiration d'Hermione était en lambeaux et ses yeux étaient floues de toutes ses larmes. Elle les essuya comme elle le put avec le dos de sa main. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le regarder.

Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé? Il n'était pas comme ça avant ... si vide, si froid .

Hermione commença à comprendre ce que Blaise avait essayé de lui dire. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne savait absolument rien du tout de Drago Malefoy.

Serrant fermement ses mains en deux poings, elle attendit. Il irait loin maintenant, elle en était persuadée, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait giflé lors de leur troisième année.

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées, pourtant ça lui semblait être des heures. Et lui, il était toujours là, immobile.

Enfin elle releva la tête. Elle aurait presque crié quand elle vit a nouveau son sourire narquois.

"Laisse-moi Partir. Maintenant "dit-elle furieusement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler, non par crainte, mais de colère. Ses larmes menaçaient de s'échapper à nouveau.

Les yeux de Draco ne quittaient pas les siens, et à sa grande surprise, il se sépara d'elle.

"Comme tu veux, Hermione . "

Son nom en provenance de ses lèvres sonnait avec une étrange douceur. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle saisit sa baguette rapidement et se retourna.

"Je finirais par t'avoir," ajouta t-il dans un murmure.

Mais elle était déjà à la porte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ça faisait déjà une journée de passé depuis qu'il été sortit de l'infirmerie.

Son corps était encore un peu douloureux, mais il ne s'en préoccupa aucunement. Il serait bientôt totalement sur pied avec un peu du repos de toute façon. Draco l'avait presque tué, il était vraiment chanceux d'être encore vivant. Il avait peur de lui et avait de bonnes raisons pour l'être. Il n'avait pas menti à Hermione quand il lui avait dit que Drago Malefoy était dangereux.

«Où est Hermione?" il entendit quelqu'un demander d'une voix haute et forte. Weasley et Potter étaient entrés dans le dortoir des Préfets en chef et lui faisaient maintenant face. Blaise était assis sur le canapé au coin du feu, plongé dans un livre. Presque instantanément, la salle se retrouva baigné en pleine tempête, tant la tension qui y régné était palpable. Il étaient tous sur les nerfs, tel un volcan prêt a exploser.

"Hermione!" il cria, en regardant les deux Gryffondors avec dégoût. "Tu as des invités et ils sont non désirés, pour mon propre bien!"

"J'arrive, une minute!" dit elle.

Puis ce fut le silence.

Potter se tenait debout près de la porte qui menait à la chambre de Granger. Il la fixait tout en essayait de rester calme, même si il semblait évident que ça fonctionnait pas. Weasley se promenait fesant des aller retour et marmonnant dans sa barbe un maximum de jurons, son visage était presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

«Depuis quand as-tu commencé à l'appeler Hermione?" dit Potter, avec une légère teinte d'irritation dans la voix. Il donner l'impression à Blaise de ne pas mériter appeler le jeune sorcière par son prénom.

"C'est ce qu'on appelle une trêve, Potter,» répondit-il froidement.

Blaise n'était pas comme Malefoy. Il ne provoquait pas, ni ne menaçait. Il ne lançait pas de sortilèges aux gens simplement parce qu'il en avait envie, il n'attendait pas que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin. Il préférait se fondre dans l'arrière-plan, observant son entourage, dans le silence.

Il préférait une vie plus ennuyeuse.

Sa vie n'était pas vraiment ennuyeux en réalité ... il a choisi de l'être.

Potter, en revanche, était une personne qui avait toujours été au premier plan. Blaise ne pouvait pas contrôler sa colère quand il était là, pas après ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère. Blaise voulait sa mort.

"Il l'a embrassé," dit Weasley avec colère, encore et toujours, il avait du mal a dire les choses calmement. "Il la embrasser, merde... Putin de harceleur sexuel ..."

"Je suppose que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça?" dit Potter d'un ton accusateur. "Tu es son meilleur ami après tout."

"Les Serpentard n'ont pas d'amis, crétin. Ne nous compare pas à votre pathétique maison » , rétorqua t'il. Bien sûr il était calme et réservé, mais il n'était pas sage de le provoquer. Il détestait Potter, il le détestait vraiment.

Harry était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand ils ont entendu les pas d'Hermione. Elle était apparue quelques secondes plus tard, portant des vêtements moldus comme d'habitude. Son visage est devenu pale devant Potter et Weasley.

"Il t'a embrasser !" cria Weasley. Potter hocha la tête. "Comment as-tu pu ne rien nous dire? Il s'agit d'une chose grave. Putain Hermi-"

Elle regarda Blaise le suppliant d'un regard de lui venir en aide, mais il ne disait rien. Se contentant de hausser les épaules. Intéressant. Pourquoi ne veut-elle rien dire à ses amis ? Est elle gêné?

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" a t'elle soudainement lâché.

"Lavande m'a tout dit," lança Weasley d'un ton irrité. "Est-ce que c'est vrai, alors? Dis-nous! Dis-le nous et nous irons-"

"Qu'Est-ce que vous a dit Lavande exactement?" Elle fut prise de panique. Elle n'avait jamais été une bonne menteuse.

"Que se satané furet t'a bécoté en public!" fini par dire Potter. "C'est vraiment mauvais Hermione! Il est après toi, n'est-ce pas! C'Est-ce que tu nous as dit hier "

"Draco ne l'a pas embras…" interrompit Blaise. Une Hermione Granger si impuissante était pénible à regarder. Il pouvait au moins faire quelque chose pour la remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

"Reste en dehors de ça, » grogna Potter.

"I-il a raison, Harry."

"Quoi! Tu te ranges de son côté?"

"N-non, je dis juste! C'est que… » murmura Hermione nerveusement. "Ce n'est pas vrai."

"Vraiment?" dit Weasley tout en saisissant ses épaules avec conviction. "ça ne l'ai vraiment pas?"

Elle réussit à donner un petit rire nerveux.

"Bien sûr que non. Allons, c'est de Malefoy que nous parlons. Je voulais le mettre en détention mais il s'est enfui", expliqua t'elle, sa voix dérapant légèrement faute d'énervement.

Une lueur de soulagement passa dans les yeux de Weasley et instantanément il fut convaincu. Il la lâcha et passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux brun d'Hermione. "Merlin, c'est un soulagement, Lavande a dit qu'elle avait entendu les Serdaigles en parler, mais je suppose que tout ça n'était qu'une rumeur, hein?"

Il frappa Potter à l'épaule. "Allons y Harry."

Potter continua de regarder Hermione, incrédule. Il la regardait comme s'il essayer de dire quelque chose, mais il garda la bouche close.

Hermione soupira de soulagement lorsque ses deux amis eurent quitté la salle commune. Elle s'étala avec lassitude sur le divan à côté de Blaise

«Ne célèbre pas ta victoire trop rapidement," déclara Blaise. "Potter n'a pas été convaincu."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide en direction du château. Aujourd'hui il y avait énormément de neige et des flocons s'accrochaient partout dans ses cheveux et sur son manteau. Il pouvait voir son souffle créer une légère brume et ses mains étaient bien au chaud dans les poches de son manteau. Tout était entièrement couvert d'une épaisse couche de neige: tout comme les arbres et les magasins de Près-au-Lard. Mais Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais aimé la neige. Il ne pourrait d'ailleurs jamais comprendre comment quelque chose de si jolie et blanc pouvait être si ... si inutile. Il avait rapidement articulé un charme de réchauffement sur son corps.

Il n'avait rien fait pour se soulager du froid.

Poudlard. Il le voyait déjà de l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Cette école puait l'ennuyeux, les étudiants tous les même et les enseignants étaient inconscients du sort qui les attendait tous. Cette école puait la peur et le désespoir de la guerre à venir ... mais cela ne sembla pas le déranger.

Il la voyait toujours comme sa maison.

Alors qu'il approchait d'une courbe dans le chemin, il avait vu quelqu'un couché sur la neige. Il avait eu un léger aperçu de cheveux bruns en broussaille.

"Sang de Bourbe", dit il, avec arrogance, se positionnant debout juste à son côté et penchant la tête au dessus d'elle. Elle leva les yeux au son de sa voix, agita frénétiquement ses mains dans la neige, puis se mit à rire bruyamment, sans raison apparente. "Serais tu devenu folle?"

"Pense ce que tu veux, Malefoy." Elle sourit, tout en étant debout et se dépoussiéra. "Il n'y a rien que tu puisse faire aujourd'hui pour me mettre de mauvaise humeur."

"Que fais-tu?" Elle était en train de dessiner un cercle sur la neige avec son doigt ... juste au-dessus de ce - ce - heu…?

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

«C'est un ange, idiot." Elle sourit. "Là il y a la tête." Elle a souligné. "Ici c'est le corps et enfin l'auréole."

Il regarda 'l'ange', tout en levant un sourcil. "Quoi?"

"Viens, je vais t'apprendre», dit-elle, tirant sur son bras pour enfin saisir sa main.

Etrange. Elle ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça un jour normal. Elle serait dégoûté à cette simple idée et lui de même.

Sa main était d'ailleurs étonnamment chaude dans la sienne, si froide habituellement.

Il se laissa glisser au sol, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il suivait ses instructions. C'est probablement parce que Granger était vraiment séduisante aujourd'hui. Son visage s'illumina à chaque fois qu'elle sourit et il y avait quelque chose en elle qui était si fascinant. Pourquoi était-elle si heureuse?

"Et c'est comme ça que tu peux faire un ange dans la neige», dit-elle avec suffisance. Elle se leva et lui tendit la main. Il la prit.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit le sien. Il était déformé et ne ressemblait en rien d'un ange. Il ressemblait à un monstre.

«Le mien est horrible," dit-il avec une légère irritation, bien que son visage n'exprimait jamis quoi que ce soit.

"Ne sois pas si amère», ria elle en lui donnant une tape amicale sur le bras. "Là, je vais le corriger pour toi."

Elle s'allongea à nouveau et répéta les même actions qu'un peu plus tôt, mais cette fois, elle était au-dessus de son ange-monstre .

"Voilà," dit-elle, se remettant debout et se dépoussiérant pour la troisième fois. Elle le regarda, ses yeux bruns remplis de joie. Il sentit quelque chose remuer dans son ventre. "Maintenant, c'est parfait."

Il regarda son monstre des neiges. Il était encore un peu déformée mais il n'avait plus l'air si mauvais.

Et en effet, c'était parfait.

Il sourit pour la première fois cette année.

La neige n'était pas si mal après tout.

Draco sourit à ce souvenir. Il regarda de nouveau le centaure en face de lui. Il était sur le sol, hurlant, griffant et se tordant de douleur

Draco n'avait même pas levé le petit doigt pour le moment.

"Je finirais par t'avoir."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NDT : Tadam ! Alala ce Draco il va toutes nous rendre folle…En tout cas j'adore quand il fait le méchant garçon pas vous ?!

Bon je me met vite au travail pour vous sortir le chapitre trois Samedi !

Bisous a tous et a bientôt.

xoxo

*Draco Malfoy avait de beaux yeux envoûtants : Référence au titre (His beautiful, haunting eyes)


	3. Chapter 3

NDT: Salut tout le monde,

Alors voilà je tiens a ce que vous m'excusiez pour ma traduction qui peut paraitre brouillon. sans me donner d'excuse je dois dire que connaissant l'histoire il peut arriver que mes phrases soient incompréhensible, elle le sont pour moi mais pas pour tout mes chers lecteurs. C'est pourquoi je pense demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, qui pourra relire les textes et me donner un regard nouveau sur ce que j'ai pu écrire comme ânerie ! Alors des volontaires ?!

Je tiens aussi a m'excuser du retard de mon post, je suis partie une semaine en vacance et ça n'était pas prévue (Hey oui on a tous une vie =P )

Et aussi pour répondre a certaines questions : Oui j'ai eu l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire sa fiction, et comme je l'explique dans mon profil son pseudo c'est [thecellarfloor] !

Autre petite chose, la fin du chapitre deux a laisser certains d'entre vous septiques, alors pour arranger voilà une petite explication ! « L'histoire de l 'ange dans la neige avec Hermione est un souvenir de Draco qui lui revient en mémoire alors qu'il se trouve dans la forêt interdite ! ».

Bon j'espère que ça aura un peu éclairci les choses !

Bonne Lecture…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PDV / Hermione

''L'idée vint doucement et furtivement, et il sembla qu'il me fallut un long moment pour en avoir une appréciation complète ; mais, au moment même où mon esprit commençait enfin à bien sentir et à choyer cette idée, les figures des juges s'évanouirent comme par magie ; les grands flambeaux se réduisirent à néant ; leurs flammes s'éteignirent entièrement ; le noir des ténèbres survint…''

«Tu n'étais pas au match »

Elle entendit une voix qui la sortie rapidement des profondeurs de sa rêverie, alors qu'elle était plongé dans "Le Puits et le Pendule". Immédiatement, elle se retourna pour regarder Draco Malfoy, le visage épuisés et la chevelure en désordre. Il se tenait droit derrière sa table.

Il venait tout juste de finir le match apparemment, car elle remarqua qu'il était toujours vêtu de son uniforme et son balai de Quidditich était sur la table. Il y avait une aura de tristesse autour de lui ... ou peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées. Un groupe de filles se cachaient derrière les étagères à quelques mètres d'eux, riant et gloussant dans le dos de Malfoy. Hermione regarda le fan club et puis le blond. Enfin elle continua de lire.

''... le noir des ténèbres survint ; toutes sensations parurent s'engloutir comme dans un plongeon fou et précipité de…''

« Oh, Allez Granger, tu es encore en colère? »

''... s'engloutir comme dans un plongeon fou et précipité de l'âme dans l'Hadès. Et l'univers ne fut plus que nuit, silence, immobilité. J'étais évanoui ; mais cependant je ne dirai…''

« Je croyais que tu ne te souciais pas de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de toi», dit-il tranquillement.

« Chut ». Elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui disant de se taire. Il roula des yeux.

Elle l'ignora et retourna de nouveau à son livre. Cette semaine avait été terrible pour Hermione. Ses camarades de Gryffondors pensaient qu'elle était une traîtresse (malgré les explications d'Harry et Ron). Les Poufsouffles avaient à présent peur d'elle. Les Serdaigles disait qu'elle était une hypocrite. Les Serpentards la voyaient comme une prostituée.

Non pas qu'elle se souciait ce que pensaient les Serpentards de toute façon.

Seuls les enseignants semblaient voir cette relation imaginaire d'un bon oeil . «L'unité entre les maisons !" disaient ils tous.

Et pour aggraver les choses, elle était bombardée de questions partout ou elle allait, au sujet de cet idiot de Drago Malefoy et leurs parties de jambe en l'air.

Elle choisit de tous les ignorer. Peut-être qu'il finiraient par se lasser si elle pouvait tenir assez longtemps pour que ce soit oublié.

''... je ne dirai pas que j'eusse perdu toute conscience. Ce qu'il m'en restait, je n'essaierai pas de le définir, ni même de le décrire ; mais …''

Soudain, elle sentit une main attraper son poignet.

"Malfoy!" dit elle à haute voix, en luttant contre son emprise. Elle sentit un objet froid, métallique et rond toucher la paume de sa main.

Le Vif d'or.

"Tu as gagné?" Elle le regardait maintenant, oubliant qu'elle était censée l'ignorer. Il sourit triomphalement. Et puis hocha la tête.

«Tu croyais que je ne pouvais pas le faire, n'Est-ce pas?" dit-il, croisant ses mains et se penchant en arrière sur la chaise.

"Félicitations " lui dit-elle. Elle le lui rendit, mais il prit seulement sa main avec douceur.

Il la regarda comme si la chaleur de sa peau était la plus agréable des choses.

"Garde-le."

"Pourquoi?"

"Mon cadeau en gage de paix»,dit il. Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Depuis quand Drago Malefoy s'excusait il ? Et devant une sang de bourbe. Elle n'avait jamais pensé voir ça un jour. C'était le premier Match de l'année et il était prêt à lui donner le premier Vif d'or qu'il avait attrapé juste pour qu'elle lui pardonne ?

Ça n'avait pas du être facile pour lui.

Elle le regarda pendant un long moment, étudiant chacun de ses traits. Il avait encore quelque chose de mauvais au fond des yeux, ils étaient intrigant ... Pleins de mensonges ... Et pourtant elle continuait à entendre la voix d'Albus Dumbledore, comme un écho dans sa tête. ''Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance.''

Satané conscience.

Elle rangea le Vif d'or dans sa poche, regarda une dernière fois le livre qu'elle lisait et puis soupira face a sa défaite.

Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance.

"Très bien. Je te pardonne."

Tout n'était pas perdu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PDV/ Draco

«Il y a eu récemment une série de meurtres mystérieux de centaures dans la Forêt Interdite. Je veux juste rappeler à tout le monde que la Forêt Interdite est ''interdite''. Il en va de votre propre sécurité", déclara McGonagall, sa voix résonnant étrangement face au silence de la Grande Salle. «La violation du règlement entraînera de graves sanctions."

Un petit sourire s'accrocha sur son beau visage.

C'était trop facile. Attraper le Vif d'Or avait été toute une affaire. Draco ne s'était jamais excusé auparavant. Hermione était une exception. Elle était spéciale . Il était déjà certain qu'Hermione lui pardonnerait. Hermione n'était pas capable de haïr quelqu'un, même si elle essayait, elle ne pourrait certainement pas. Elle était une personne pleine de confiance et de bonté envers les autres et elle pensait que tout le monde méritait une seconde chance.

Il allait l'utiliser à son profit.

Tout comme ce il l'avait fait avec Voldemort et Albus Dumbledore.

"As-tu quelque chose à voir avec ça?" Murmura Blaise d'un ton accusateur. "Est-ce que c'est toi qui as tué ces centaures?"

"Bien sûr que non," dit-il sans aucune expression sur le visage. Mais le garçon le connaissait trop bien. Il savait qu'il mentait. Draco n'en avait rien a faire.

Laissez-les vous haïr, tant qu'ils vous craignent.

Lors de la bataille final, lorsque les disciples de Voldemort et la bande à Potter s'étaient battus il avait enfin compris . Il n'avait rejoint aucun des deux côtés. Il avait compris que seul un côté était important, le sien. Cependant, il avait utilisé tout le monde pour obtenir plus de puissance. Il avait été un espion pour le « bien » et avait appris l'Occlumancie et l'art des potions avec Rogue, à la demande de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore lui-même. Il avait été un Mangemort apprécié par le « mal » et avait appris les arts sombres de Voldemort lui-même.

Mais ce bâtard avait remarqué son potentiel et ne l'avait jamais laisser sans surveillance.

Il avait remarqué les compétences remarquable de Draco pour la magie noir.

Alors il avait fait à Draco le cadeau le plus envié de tous.

... Il avait fait de lui son héritier.

«Où est Granger?" demanda-t-il haut et fort, ne se souciant pas de ceux qui pourrait l'entendre. A quelques places de lui, certaines filles de Serpentard le regardèrent et fronçèrent les sourcils.

"Elle était en train de finir son essai de potions dans le dortoir, » Répondit Blaise.

Draco n'avait pas voulu être l'héritier de Voldemort. Il n'avait pas voulu prendre les commandes de qui que ce soit. Draco était son propre maître après tout ... mais il avait accepté. Il savait que Voldemort allait mourir à la fin.

Ce qu'il y avait de bien a être l'héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était la connaissance incroyable qu'il avait acquit grâce a cette position. Voldemort avait tout enseigné à Draco, il connaissait à présent toutes les compétences, toutes les techniques, tous les secrets du Seigneur des ténèbres. Les Mangemorts ne savait absolument rien de tout ça, mais le changement soudain de Draco leur semblait tout du moins suspect.

Lorsque Potter avait finalement tué Voldemort, Rogue avait alors expliqué au garçon-qui-a-survécu que Draco avait été un espion pour l'Ordre et il avait facilement été innocenté.

A présent, il était libre, vivant, plus puissant et plus dangereux que jamais.

Voldemort avait été loin d'être un faible. Il avait raté quelque chose, une erreur qui avait causé sa chute. Draco ne ferait pas cette erreur. Il ne se laisserait pas écraser si facilement.

Il ne laisserait personnes l'anéantir.

"Tu avais peut être raison, Zabini," dit-il en buvant une gorgée d'eau dans son verre. "J'ai peut être été trop loin en voulant forcer les choses avec elle."

"Oui, il t'aura fallu assez longtemps pour t'en rendre compte. Elle n'est pas un jouet, Draco. Elle a…"

"Est-ce que tu vas m'aider ou pas ?"

Blaise réfléchit un instant, tout en le fixant.

"Qu'est-ce que je gagne moi dans tout ça ?"

"Dis toi que je ne te tuerais pas lorsque je dominerai le monde," Siffla Draco.

Blaise renifla, mais Draco pouvait encore voir une nuance de peur dans ses yeux. Blaise savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas se dresser contre lui. C'était un garçon intelligent .

«Je ne le fais pas pour toi Draco," dit-il enfin. «Je veux que Potter disparaisse. Tue-le si tu le peux."

"Tu as terminé".

Il fallait séparer sa Princesse de ses précieux gardes du corps de Gryffondor. Elle était beaucoup plus vulnérable quand elle était seule.

Diviser pour mieux régner.

Tel était le plan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PDV/Hermione

"Alors ils viennent ici, exactement le même jour que pour la convention?" dit-elle tristement.

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête. Ils avaient promis qu'ils seraient là pour l'accompagner à ce salon du livre qui se tiendrait à Beauxbâtons ce vendredi. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait dit il y a un mois qu'elle et Blaise devaient s'y rendre pour représenter Poudlard. Ils étaient même autorisés à y inviter deux de leurs amis.

Elle avait demandé à Harry et Ron, bien sûr.

"C'est un événement qui ne se produira qu'une fois seulement dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard", déclara Harry tout en essayant de cacher son excitation.

"Mais nous irons à la convention avec toi si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux," ajouta Ron du bout des lèvres. Elle savait qu'ils tentaient de l'influencer pour qu'elle accepte de les laisser rester ici au lieu d'aller à la convention du livre. Ils lui avaient promis, peu importe ce qui avait pu se passer entre temps, ils devaient tous y aller.

Comment pouvait il la remplacer si facilement par du Quidditch.

Elle soupira. C'était exactement se qu'elle voulait dire. Ils s'éloignait d'elle ...

"Non ... ce n'est pas grave," dit Hermione en se raidissant. "Ce serait égoïste de ma part de vous forcer à venir avec moi ..."

Ils eurent tous deux un sourire enthousiaste et la serrèrent contre eux étroitement. "Merci, Hermione."

Elle articula un léger bonsoir et se dirigea vers le dortoir des préfets en chef.

"C'est incroyable!" elle entendit la voix de Ron dès qu'elle tourna au coin du couloir. "Les Canons de Chudley! Ce vendredi! Dans Poudlard! Je serais mort si j'avais du manquer ça pour aller à une ennuyeuse convention sur les livres."

Ses doigts sont devenus blancs alors qu'elle grimpa les escaliers. Elle leur avait seulement demandé de faire une chose pour elle cette année, juste une, et ils n'avaient pas pu abandonner l'idée de faire quelque chose d'autre à la place.

Elle savait qu'elle était geignarde et égoïste, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ça faisait si mal.

Elle pouvait sentir ses larmes qui tentent tant bien que mal d'échapper à ses yeux mais elle les retenait. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer maintenant. Pas alors elle savait que ça se serait passé ainsi de toute façon.

Pas alors qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être si seule.

"Granger." Malefoy venait de quitté le dortoir des préfets en chef. Il lui sourit quand il la vit. Ses mains étaient rentrés dans ses poches. Elle avait cessé de marcher, mais lui continua d'avancer, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il se retrouva juste à côté d'elle.

"On se voit vendredi, amour," dit-il, avant de s'éloigner.

"BLAISE!"

"Tu as vu Draco sortir, » Murmura le Préfets en chef en roulant des yeux. Il était assis au coin du feu comme à son habitude. Elle voulait le tuer. "Je suis désolé, mais oui je lui ai demandé. Sais-tu combien il est difficile de trouver un Serpentard qui aime les livres?"

"Oui, mais…"

«Potter et Weasley devront être civile ave lui," L'interrompu t'il.

A la mention de leurs noms Hermione baissa les yeux et elle se calma aussitôt. Blaise se retourna pour la regarder avec ses yeux sombres.

"Quoi?" demanda t'il, en remarquant le changement soudain d'atmosphère.

"Ils ne… » Blaise ne pouvait voir ses yeux arroser son visage de larmes. Elle lui tourna le dos pour s'en assurer "peuvent pas venir."

"Oh ..." dit-il maladroitement, ne sachant pas comment gérer la situation. "Pourquoi?"

"Les Canyons de Chuckly ou je ne sais quoi," dit-elle. Blaise savait qu'elle pleurait maintenant.

Il avait presque ri à l'évocation de «Canyons de Chuckly», mais il s'était arrêté. Il se sentait vraiment mal pour Hermione.

"Je vais dans ma chambre», dit-elle tranquillement. « Et tu sais je m'en fiche si Malfoy vient ."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NDT: Fini pour aujourd'hui, Harry, Ron vous ne changerez donc jamais ! Pensez un peu a Hermione ! Bon on en apprend un peu plus sur Draco, ce garçon est toujours une énigme mais c'est ça qu'on aime chez lui ;) !

A vos clavier maintenant et dite moi tout ce que vous en pensez ?!

Le chapitre 4 est déjà traduit donc pour me racheter je vous le poste dès demain ! Alors heureux ? =D

Bisous bisous.

**NDA : Pauvre Hermione ...**

**mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est une vrai combattante.**

**Si vous avez le temps, vous voudrez peut-être lire Edgar Allan Poe "Le Puits et le pendule" [[Je l'ai utilisé dans ce chapitre, c'est une bonne lecture :)]]**

**Merci pour la lecture et les reviews de mon histoire.**


	4. Chapter 4

NDT: Bon voilà le Chapitre 4 Yahouuu, Je n'ai qu'une chose a vous dire….Bonne dégustation !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PDV/Harry

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il pouvait le sentir au fond de lui, s'était un sentiment légèrement ressemblant à la douleur qu'il avait parfois avec sa cicatrice.

"Arrives-tu à le croire, Harry?" dit Ron avec enthousiasme pendant qu'ils s'approchaient du terrain de Quidditch. Les Canons de Chudley étaient à Poudlard aujourd'hui et ils allaient enseigner à toutes les équipes de Quidditch de l'école quelques trucs et conseils sur ce merveilleux sport.

C'était l'un des avantages accordé à l'école pour honorer le prochain Festival des sports qui aura lieu à Poudlard la semaine prochaine. Normalement, L'école n'accueillerait jamais ce genre d'événements, mais les enseignants ont estimé qu'avoir un peu plus de vie dans l'établissement pourraient aider les élèves à se remettre des terribles souvenirs de la guerre passée.

Les Canons de Chudley se trouvait au centre du terrain de Quidditch, leurs brillantes robes orange se balançaient au rythme du vent. Leur logo noir de deux C percuté par un boulet de canon arrivant à grande vitesse était visible de presque n'importe où.

Harry marchait d'un pas rapide avec Ron tandis que les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor marchait juste derrière eux. Tous étaient anxieux et excité à la fois ... tous, sauf Harry.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas excité ... Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas oublier le mauvais sentiment qui le prenait au ventre.

"Il semble que les autres équipes nous batte déjà dans l'ordre d'arrivé." Entendit il dire Ginny.

Les autres équipes étaient déjà là. Ils pouvaient voir que les membres des Canons de Chudley s'étaient divisés en paires, chaque paire étant à la tête d'une des équipes de l'école.

Trois autres membres s'approchèrent d'eux.

Ron sembla soudainement devenir tout vert.

«L'équipe de Gryffondor!" dit l'homme au milieu tout en leurs donnant un souriant brillant.

Il avait les cheveux brun foncé et un nez pointu. Il était très grand, et il avait son balai à la main. "Mon nom est Galvin Gudgeon, attrapeur pour l'équipe des Canons de Chudley. Voici Joey Jenkins, un de nos batteurs et enfin Dragomir Gorgovitch qui est poursuiveur."

Disait il tout en désignant ses deux coéquipiers.

«C'est un plaisir de travailler avec vous," dit l'homme appelé Joey , en souriant leurs souriant a son tour. L'autre homme quand a lui resta silencieux derrière les deux autres.

"Nous allons donc vous apprendre quelques techniques de vol et comment mieux gérer vos balais…"

Harry était concentré sur les paroles de Galvin, mais son attention fut détourner quand il entendit une voix forte provenant de l'équipe d'à côté, les Serpentard.

"Où est le Capitaine de Quidditch des Serpentard?" demanda l'homme des Canons de Chudley.

"Il n'est pas ici», déclara l'un des joueurs de Serpentard.

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent aussitôt. Son cœur battait si vite que son esprit eut beaucoup de mal a analyser ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Ah, vous devez être le célèbre Harry Potter, le capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Je dois dire que je suis ravi de…" Avait commençait à dire Galvin, mais Harry était trop occuper à penser à ce qu'il venait d'entendre pour prêter attention à lui maintenant.

"Malfoy!" Cria Harry avec hystérie, un regard de panique marqua son visage tandit qu'il se dirigeait vers les Serpentards. Il attrapa un garçon au passage, Nott, par le col de son uniforme. Le garçon regardait le visage meurtrier du jeune Potter avec panique. «Où est Malefoy?"

Les Gryffondors et Serpentards (et aussi les membres des Canons de Chudley) le regardèrent comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harry? As-tu perdu la tête?" dit Ron, mais Harry l'ignora. Il se contenta de fixer son regard sur Nott à nouveau.

"Où est-il?"

"Il-il est parti pour Beauxbâtons," déclara Nott faiblement. "Il a dit quelque chose à propos de…"

Harry ne lui donna pas le temps de finir.

Il s'éloigna à grand pas hors du terrain de Quidditch, Ron le suivant de près.

"Comment avez-vous pu laisser une chose pareille se produire ?!" cria t'il avec colère sur McGonagall. Ils étaient entrés avec fureur dans le bureau du professeur de métamorphose, lui expliquant qu'Hermione était partie pour Beauxbâtons avec Malefoy et Zabini. Ses paumes étaient à plat sur son bureau prêt a être dégainées telles des armes mortelle.

"Je ne comprends pas bien où est le problème M. Potter," répondit-elle calmement, en ajustant le bord de ses lunettes.

"Quoi ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire professeur?" hurla Harry de nouveau. "Vous croyez vraiment que c'était une bonne idée de la laisser y aller seule avec ces deux Serpentard!"

Ron hocha la tête, mais il se contenta seulement de gestes et resta silencieux. Il connaissait assez Harry pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire lorsqu'il était autant en colère.

"Calmez-vous Monsieur Potter," déclara le professeur McGonagall. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens. Il se sentit plus en colère face à son impassibilité que devant la situation dans son ensemble.

«Je ne peux pas me calmer sachant qu'elle est là-bas avec eux!"

"Elle n'est pas en danger," répondit-elle, sa voix plus sévère que jamais. Harry ne pouvait dire quand elle avait commencé à s'énerver contre lui. "Je leur ai dit qu'ils pouvaient choisir quelqu'un pour les accompagner. M. Zabini a choisi M. Malfoy, et Mme Granger, eh bien, elle a choisi de faire cavalier seul. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, compte tenu qu'elle m'a dit il y a un mois plus tôt qu'elle irait avec vous deux. "

"Elle, elle ne nous a pas dit que Malfoy y serait aussi,» dit Harry, plus pour lui même que pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Et en un instant tout devint très clair. Il se retourna pour regarder Ron, qui en quelque sorte savait déjà à quoi il pensait.

Ce n'était pas la faute du professeur McGonagall, après tout. S'était leur faute. Ils étaient les seuls responsable de cette situation.

Ils avaient laissé Hermione impuissante et seul face a ses vipères de Serpentards capable de la dévorer.

"Mme Granger est parfaitement en sécurité sous la bonne garde du professeur Flitwick, je puis vous l'assurer." Continua le professeur McGonagall. Quelle erreur n'avait elle pas dîtes. "Maintenant, s'il vous plaît retourna dans vos classes avant que je ne vous donne une retenu que vous ne serez pas prêt d'oublier."

"Elle n'est pas en sécurité!" Hurla Harry de nouveau. "Vous devez nous laisser aller à Beauxbâtons! S'il vous plaît professeur!"

"M. Potter vous feriez mieux d'arrêter immédiatement, ma patience a ses limites. Retourner dans vos classes, maintenant."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PDV/Hermione

L'Académie de magie Beauxbâtons était un palais étincelant, probablement plus récent et plus brillant que Poudlard. Ses arches dorées bordaient chaque salles de classes, faisant apparaître les couloirs comme des chemins pour les Dieux eux-mêmes. Les fenêtres en verre de grande taille se dessinait telles des cascades s'élançant des grands lustres suspendus au plafond et plongeant jusque dans le plancher boisé. C'était un spectacle magnifique à voir en effet, Mais pour Hermione aucune paillettes, statue d'or ni aucune étincelante surface ne pourra jamais attirer son attention. Elle était bien plus concentrée par ce qu'il y avait dans le palais que le palais lui-même.

Il y avait des livres, des sièges paraissant très confortable et des auteurs partout. S'était comme dans un rêve pour elle.

Elle regarda un peu partout ne savant pas par où commencer et voulant a tout prix éviter de se perdre dans la foule, tout en essayant un maximum de cabines, parlant à des auteurs différents et saisissant tous les livres qui aurait eu le malheur de retenir son attention.

A cet instant elle comprenait le sens du mot bonheur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PDV/Draco

Draco était non loin, la regardant avec attention. Dès l'instant ou Hermione avait posé un pied dans la pièce, son visage tout entier s'éclaira.

L'instant magique qui avait suivit la création des anges de neige refit surface.

Il sentait quelque chose remuer dans son bas ventre à nouveau, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi se phénomène étrange n'apparaissait que lorsqu'elle était là.

Elle était la seule personne a pouvoir lui faire ressentir cette étrange sensation.

Elle était la seule personne à lui faire resentir quoi que ce soit.

Il n'avait pas encore énormément parler à qui que ce soit, seulement à quelques filles de Beauxbaton qui voulaient en savoir plus sur " Le magnifique Drago Malfoi » . Il avait répondu à quelques-unes de leurs questions, mais il s'ennuyait beaucoup trop facilement avec elle.

Il était beaucoup plus intéressé par les va et viens incessant d'Hermione qui était dans une euphorie totale, il lui était plaisant de la voir si heureuse.

"Les filles de Beauxbaton," entendit il quelqu'un dire. Blaise se tenait maintenant à côté de lui, portant un tas de livres dans les bras. Il faisait allusion aux filles de Beauxbaton qui ne cessaient de glousser près d'eux. "Nouveau Fan club , Draco?" Draco grogna.

"Elles ne s'arrêteront jamais de me suivre."

Il continuait de regarder Granger qui avait maintenant une nouvelle conversation enthousiaste avec un autre auteur. Il en oublia tout le reste.

Avec sa nature confiante, il serait probablement assez facile pour lui de la manipuler et lui faire haïr ses propres amis ...

"Oh, Je peux voir ce regard sur ton visage, celui que je ne connais que trop bien," Dit Blaise à voix basse. «Tu as fait quelque chose de mal ou alors tu es sur le point de faire quelque chose de mal. De quoi s'agit il cette fois? "

Draco sourit.

"Un peu les deux."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PDV/Hermione

Les nuages étaient sombres et gris à présent. Ils se déplaçait dangereusement dans le ciel, versant autant de pluie que de grêle sur le toit d'or brillant du palais de Beauxbâtons.

Le Tonnerre retentit bruyamment, lui rendant le souffle court et la forçant à se couvrir les oreilles.

Sa chambre était sombre. La seule lumière visible qui lui parvenait, était celle visible de la grande fenêtre est provenant de la foudre. Elle ne pouvait voir son lit à baldaquin depuis la petite ouverture qu'elle avait à la porte du placard.

Elle se couvrait de ses couvertures les serrant un maximum autour d'elle.

Heureusement pour elle le placard était vide, mais très petit. Elle avait couru à l'intérieur au moment même ou les premiers coups de tonnerre se faisaient entendre. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les orages. L'expérience traumatisante qu'elle avait vécu durant son enfance avait eu un effet durable sur elle. Elle pouvait faire face à une horde de Détraqueurs, à la folie de Bellatrix, aux Mangemorts, et même à Voldemort lui-même. Mais les orages surpassaient tout le reste.

Ils surpassaient tout.

Ce sera bientôt fini , se rassurait-elle.

Puis ce fut le silence et l'obscurité à nouveau.

Un éclair accompagna un grand bruit sourd, Hermione se serra encore plus contre le fond du placard, ses mains plaquaient contre ses oreilles, son cœur loupant plusieurs battements, attendant le prochain éclat. Est quand enfin elle vit une silhouette debout près de son lit à baldaquin, elle savait qui il était immédiatement. Ses cheveux blond platine ne pouvait tromper personnes. Que faisait-il ici?

Elle ferma les yeux en entendant un énième coup de tonnerre. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait face a son regard. Il était debout à l'extérieur du placard, ressemblant à un chevalier noir, magnifique et dangereux, comme toujours.

«Es tu en train de te cacher de moi?" Murmura-t-il faiblement.

Elle resta calme. Elle pouvait pourtant sentir son corps parcourut d'innombrables tremblement de peur et de froid. Sa haute carrure la dominait, d'autant plus maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait assise sur le sol, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

"Granger. Lève toi," dit-il calmement.

"Pas maintenant, Malefoy," murmura-t-elle avec difficulté tant sa voix semblait se briser a chaque syllabe. «Je suis… je suis effrayé."

Elle baissa les yeux sur le sol et se boucha à nouveau les oreilles tandis qu'un autre coup retentit.

Elle pouvait imaginer d'ici le sourire narquois de Malfoy a son encontre.

Il se glissa alors à l'intérieur du placard et s'accroupit devant elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux et l'effrayant encore plus par la même occasion. Il était proche ... Beaucoup trop proche.

"Je te l'ai déjà dis amour, tu ne devrais pas te montrer si vulnérable ?"

Elle ferma les yeux à nouveau en apercevant un autre l'éclair.

«Je suis seulement…Va-t'en,» gémit elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit comme ça.

"Non," dit-il simplement. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage dans l'obscurité, mais elle savait qu'il profitait de la situation. Malfoy était un sadique et vrai connard, il appréciait voir les autres personnes souffrir autour de lui.

"Je n'aime pas les orages, d'accord?" admit elle, sursautant en entendant un autre craquement.

«Je vois ça."

"Que fais-tu dans ma chambre de toute façon? Qu'Est-ce que tu veux?" demanda-t-elle faignant l'ennui.

Il riait alors, mais ce n'était pas comme les rires chaleureux et heureux qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre quand elle était avec Harry ou Ron. Son rire était froid et vide ... tout comme lui.

"Toi", dit il tranquillement, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale à dire. " Je te veux toi. "

Impossible. Elle pressa son dos contre la parois derrière elle, essayant tant bien que mal de mettre des distance entre elle et lui. "Ce n'est pas ce que tu as voulu dire," murmura-t-elle. "Tu…Tu me haït. Tu me détestes et je sais que tu ne veux rien avoir a faire avec moi."

Un autre éclairs et pendant une seconde elle aperçue son visage irrité. "Est-ce que c'est ce tu te dis-pour réussir a t 'endormir le soir?" dit-il froidement.

Ensuite, son visage redevint sombre à nouveau. Elle pouvait sentir ses mains jouer avec les boucles de ses cheveux.

"Ne me touche pas», dit-elle, mais il ne bougeait pas.

"Qu'Est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me gifler?" dit-il avec suffisance. "Vas-y."

"Arrête ! Arrête d'être aussi con!" elle cria avec colère. Elle essaya de le repousser, mais il ne bougeait même pas d'un centimètre.

"Dit-moi Granger, où est saint Potter ?"

Elle cessa de le repousser en entendant le prénom d'Harry. Harry avait toujours était là, lui offrant ses bras et l'a réconfortant quand il y avait des orages. Harry lui disait que tout irait bien et qu'il serait toujours là.

Eh bien ... Toujours n'était pas le mot exact .

"Il voulait rencontrer les Canyons Chuckley," elle déclara elle avec amertume. Il ricana, tenant ses mains dans les siennes. Elle le foudroya du regard.

"C'Est-ce que font les amis», dit-il, sa voix emplit de malice. "Ils utilisent les gens."

"Non, il ne m'utilise pas!" elle défendit son ami, outré par les propos du Blond. "Tu ne comprendras jamais. Tu n'as aucun amis !"

Elle regretta ses mots au moments même ou ils franchirent ses lèvres. Elle le regarda en s'excusant.

"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…"

"Oh, je comprends parfaitement ce qui se passe,» dit il d'une voix traînante avec condescendance, ignorant complètement sa dernière déclaration. "Tu es juste un simple outil pour eux, qu'ils utilisent quand bon leur semble, et qu'ils ignorent lorsqu'il n'est pas nécessaire."

"Tu as tort Malefoy," dit-elle. Elle sentit une boule dans la gorge.

Il a tort. Il est juste ignoble. Se disait elle.

Mais quoi qu'il dise elle aurait toujours du mal à le croire.

«Ce sont des bâtards tous autant qu'ils sont."

Elle laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Un autre coup de tonnerre frappa. "S'il te plaît arrêtes de me manipuler."

"Ils ne se soucient pas de toi

Elle tremblait légèrement. Presque instantanément, elle pensa à ses amis et de leur abandon. Elle avait se sentiment de solitude, comme si elle était à l'extérieur de sa propre maison en train de regarder ses amis et sa famille à travers une vitre. Ils étaient heureux et avaient des sourires chaleureux, oubliant totalement sa présence. Et peu importe ses hurlements, malgré les cries qu'elle poussait a leur encontre, ils ne pouvaient pas entendre sa voix.

"Je croyais qu'ils étaient censés venir avec toi, amour?" il continua faiblement. "Alors, où sont-ils maintenant?"

Oui, c'est ce qu'elle voulait savoir elle aussi. Ils avaient promis de venir. Ils lui avaient donner leur parole. Alors, pourquoi était-elle seule à présent?

«Je ne…"

Elle ne devrait pas l'écouter, ni prêter attention à ses paroles. Elle devait se secouer avant qu'il ne la pousse à détester Harry et Ron complètement. Ils n'étaient pas de mauvaises personnes. Ils étaient ses amis. Ils ont toujours pris soins d'elle.

Tout ça lui faisait peur, de voir avec quelle facilité il pouvait la convaincre en lui faisant croire ses mensonges.

"Non…non tu as tort!" dit-elle hystérique. «Arrête! Arrête de me laver le cerveau!"

Elle senti sa colère monter d'un cran en le voyant commencer à glousser. Il était déçu d'elle. Il se leva. Elle sursauta face a ce brusque mouvement. «Lève-toi."

"Non," dit-elle obstinément, en baissant la tête contre ses genoux voyant un autre éclairs.

"Ne teste pas ma patience», dit-il d'une voix dure. "Je t'ai demander de te lever."

Comme elle ne bougeait pas, elle se sentit tirée par les pieds. Elle gémit quand sa main frappa la bordure du placard et lui rappela la douleur des contusions qu'elle portait aux poignets.

"Malfoy!" hurla t'elle de douleur. Il l'a tira de nouveau avec plus de force encore. Il l'a traîna à l'extérieur du placard et la jeta sur le lit à baldaquin. Elle le foudroya du regard. "Tu es vraiment un bâtard, tu le sais ça? Alors maintenant va te faire foutre."

"Ne me tente pas, amour. Je pourrais seulement te forcer à…», il l'a menaça d'un seul regard bien révélateur de ses intentions, ses yeux montrant pourtant des signes d'agacement. Et pendant un moment, elle pensa qu'il avait dis ça en plaisantant, mais le regard lisible sur son visage lui faisait penser d'une toute autre manière.

Elle en frémit de l'intérieur.

Ils se regardèrent l'uns et l'autres pendant une long moment. Hermione n'osait pas bouger, pas quand il était encore autant en colère. Il agita ses mains, les rideaux se fermèrent et la chambre sembla tout à coup silencieuse, elle ne pouvait plus entendre le bruit du tonnerre.

Il pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette?

De plus il s'agissait d'un sort qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant ? Les charmes de silence ne pouvait fonctionnait que sur les gens. Normalement.

"Arrête donc de faire l'enfant," dit-il durement. "C'est totalement inconvenant."

Elle sentit alors son courage refaire surface et le saisit au vol. "Inconvenant ? Tu n'es pas ma mère», lança t'elle sèchement, incapable de maîtriser sa colère.

«Tu ferais mieux de te calmer si tu souhaite rester en vie?" dit-il dangereusement en avançant de quelques pas vers elle. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait s'arreter a tout instant.

"Bon, ça va, je suis désolé," dit-elle nerveusement. Ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche d'elle encore plus.

Elle ferma les yeux, pensant qu'il allait à nouveau saisir ses poignets... mais étonnamment, elle sentit ses lèvre douce l'embrasser sur la joue.

"Bonne nuit, amour," dit-il d'un sourire narquois.

Puis il disparut.

Elle regarda médusé l'endroit ou il s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il était resté un peu plus longtemps.

Elle se maudit d'avoir était si stupide et d'avoir écouté chacun de ses mots. Mais la façon dont il l'avait dit, le ton de sa voix, la manière de parler comme si…comme si tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche était une simple vérité. Il était un bon menteur. Il était un charmeur aussi, un vrai serpent. Il avait essayé de la manipuler ...

Et le pire c'est que ça fonctionnait parfaitement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NDA: Alors, je suppose que vous auriez préféré que je tourne ça de façon mielleuse du genre « Draco finit par s'endormir dans le lit d'Hermione et la réconforte face a sa peur de l'orage », mais je trouvais que ça n'aurait pas été digne de Draco, ça ne lui aurait pas ressemblé. Il aurait été hors caractère.

'ai donc écrit cette scène a la place. Hahaha.

Je pense que c'est le plus long chapitre d'écrit à ce jour. Yahh.

J'espère que ça vous a plus !

MERCI POUR LA LECTURE :D I love you!

NDT: Kyaaaa si long et si court à la fois ! Draco tu es mon dieux ! Bon soyons sérieux ou tout du moins essayons de l'être ! Je ne peux vous dire qu'une chose, ça ne fait que commencer !

A votre avis Hermione finira-t-elle par craquer, si oui quand ? Que de questions !

A très vite très cher lecteurs !


	5. Chapter 5

NDT : Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'avais plus poster mais ça y est je reprend du service, alors a vos écran, a vos clavier, voici la suite de His Beautiful, Haunting Eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco était vraiment énervé à cet instant.

D'une part, Granger semblait avoir facilement pardonné à Potter et Weasley d'avoir participer à cette pathétique séance de Quidditch avec l'équipe des Canon, plutôt que d'aller avec elle au salon du livre.

Deuxièmement, Weasley, le traître à son sang, l'acolyte de Potter, le rouquin bien trop bête pour être appelé être humain, avait maintenant son sale bras gluant drapé sur ses épaules. Il pouvait voir son visage à quelques centimètres d'elle, en train de lui murmurer quelque chose. Ça devait être vraiment drôle parce qu'elle se mit à rire.

Elle avait l'air tellement inconscients de ce qui était en train de se passait. Il poignarda durement son steak avec sa fourchette.

Il voulait ensorcelé la tête de cette idiot a tête rouge, là, tout de suite.

Comment osait-il toucher a ce qui ne lui appartenait pas, elle n'était pas sienne.

Blaise le regarda, puis Granger et Weasley, enfin il retourna vers Draco.

«Blaise», dit il d'une voix calme, ses traits montrant pourtant le contraire le plus totale. "Changement de plans. Nous allons d'abord nous occuper de Weasley."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque un air d'enthousiasme et remplie de fierté sur son visage.

Hermione lui avait adressait une lettre lui donnant rendez vous à la bibliothèque. Après le couvre-feu. Seul. Au milieu de la réserve. L'endroit où il faisait le plus sombre.

Il sourit bêtement et pressa le pas.

Enfin. Ils allaient être ensemble maintenant, il pouvait le sentir. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps, avant même que la guerre n'ait commencé. Il l'aimait, mais la guerre les avait empêché d'être ensemble.

Et maintenant, ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'avouer leur amour, être heureux.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il voulait qu'Hermione soit sienne. Il savait qu'elle était une miss je sais tout, agaçante la plupart du temps et qu'elle pouvait se montrer assez ennuyeuse, mais elle était si attentionné, si belle et de plus elle était très intelligente. Elle avait aussi une très jolie peau ... Et il sentait son cœur battre la chamade quand elle était là.

Cela voulait bien dire quelque chose, non?

Il entra tranquillement dans la bibliothèque, en marmonnant légèrement dans sa barbe un Alohamora de la façon dont Hermione le lui avait enseigné. Il continua son chemin sur la pointe des pieds, suivant le couloir de la réserve et passant sa main sur ses cheveux.

«Lumos», murmura-t-il.

Il aperçut une ombre se mouvoir près de l'une des étagères.

«Hermione?"

Il écarquilla les yeux quand la lumière de sa baguette atteignit le visage de la personnage.

"Bonjour, Weasley."

Ses cris violents firent écho dans la bibliothèque.

Draco jeta un sort de silence, qu'il avait lui-même inventé et qui lui permettait d'être le seul a entendre les cris de Weasley.

Ron se tordait de douleur en face de lui et Draco se contentait de le regarder, les mains dans les poches, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Cette idiot était tombé tête baissée dans son piège, il avait vraiment cru en cette fausse lettre que Blaise avait placé dans son sac pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs. Weasley avait été tellement heureux quand il avait lu la lettre, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde demander à Hermione si elle l'avait réellement écrite.

Quelque part dans sa tombe, Voldie serait très fier.

Weasley avait eu de la chance, Draco était très prudent. Dans des circonstances normales, il l'aurait torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il perde tout esprit et d'un simple coup de baguette l'aurait tué. Puis il aurait jeté son cadavre dans le lac et aurait repris sa route, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais il devait prendre certaines précautions. Draco se devait d'être très rigoureux; il devait faire attention a ses action pour ne pas se faire capturer et envoyer à Azkaban.

Il ne pouvait donc pas prendre le risque de tuer Weasley avec un simple sortilège de mort. Même avec la pierre Luteus à l'intérieur de lui.

.

" Il existe une pierre, Draco. " Sa voix était faible. Il le regarda de ses yeux rouges perçants. "Elle peut être assez difficile à obtenir, mais cette pierre peut dégager beaucoup d'énergie."

Draco regarda la photo que Voldemort lui avait montré.

" La pierre Luteus, mon Seigneur? "

Il avait lu quelque chose à propos de cette pierre, mais il n'aurait jamais pensée que cette pierre légendaire était belle et bien été réelle, pour lui ça n'avait jamais été rien d'autre qu'un simple mythe.

Maintenant il savait.

" Oui, "dit Voldemort. "Elle a le pouvoir d'intensifier les capacités magiques. Elle veillera à notre victoire contre Dumbledore et son précieux Potter. Grâce à cette pierre la magique sans baguette sera illimitée. Le sortilège de l'Imperium deviendra indétectable, le sortilège Doloris sera dix fois plus forte, et le maléfice de mort ... " Il fit une pause et sourit. "Pourra être lancé sans l'aide d'aucune baguette magique."

Draco aimait ces idées.

A partir de là, il s'était juré d'obtenir la pierre, pour qu'elle devienne la sienne.

Au moment où Draco leva le maléfice il regarda son adversaire, Weasley était immobile, se tenant le ventre, le visage à plat sur le sol de pierre froide.

... Là ou était sa place.

Il frappa Weasley sur les côtes, le faisant se rouler sur le côté dans un gémissement de douleur.

"M-Malfoy," s'étouffa t'il.

«Maintenant Weasley, nous pouvons regler les choses facilement, en douceur ou d'une manière beaucoup plus dur», lança lentement le jeune Malfoy, de façon a ce que même l'inexistant cerveau de Weasley puisse comprendre. «Tu vas boire cette potion, ou je te l'enfonce au fond de la gorge. Personnellement, je préfère la dernière solution." Il ricana. Torturer les traîtres à leur sang était son passe-temps favori.

"Toi ! Enfoi…" Draco envoya a ce traitre son pied en plein visage avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase . Il gémit de douleur et sa lèvre commenca à saigner.

Draco devait se rappeler de se débarrasser de ces chaussures plus tard.

Il jeta le flacon à Weasley et attendit. Draco pensait qu'il allait devoir se salir les mains et enfoncer la potion dans sa bouche, mais étonnamment, Weasley prit l'initiative. Il faut dire qu'il était plus qu'épuisé par ces incessants sortilèges de torture, et il lui était insupportable a présent de penser qu'il puisse en recevoir un de plus. Draco eut un petit rire.

Trop facile.

Le poison Moonseed, était utilisé pour tuer une personne a l'instant même ou l'odeur des pétales de roses se feraient sentir. C'était un poison introuvable. Mortelle.

"Et moi qui croyait que les Gryffondors étaient nobles, »dit Draco tout en roulant des yeux. " Oubliette "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ron!" il entendit la voix d'Hermione derrière lui.

Ron se retourna et la vit courir hâtivement vers lui. Il sourit.

"Où étais-tu? Tu n'étais pas là au petit déjeuner," dit-elle entre deux souffles. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle l'observa de plus près. Il avait l'air horrible. Il y avait une ecchymose terriblement important sur son œil gauche et une coupure sur les lèvres. "Merlin qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton visage?"

«Je suis tombé dans les escaliers,» dit-il, un peu gêné par sa maladresse. La nuit dernière lui paraissait très floue, il ne se rappelait pas grand-chose, a part qu'il était tombé dans les escaliers lors d'un de leur coup de folie.

«Tu es sur que ça va?" elle le regardait avec tant d'inquiétude.

"Ce n'est rien. Je vais bien." Il étouffa un bâillement, essayant de cacher le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres, parce qu'il était si heureuse qu'elle se préoccupe de lui. «Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi pour terminer les devoir de Flitwick la nuit dernière."

"Ne t'ai-je pas déjà rappeler de le faire la semaine dernière?" le gronda elle.

"Mais je suis meilleur sous le stress de dernière minute», gémit-il. Elle a ri et le frappa gentiment à l'arrière de la tête.

"Donc, tu heu…écoute ...Est-ce que" dit-elle, timidement. Elle se mordit la lèvre. «Est-ce que tu aimerais venir avec moi à Pré au Lard ce week-end?"

Son cœur battait contre sa poitrine. Elle avait l'air si adorable, ses joues se teintèrent d'un rose léger. Il voulait juste l'embrasser.

Enfin, voilà le moment qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps...

Dis non.

"Non," dit-il instantanément.

"Oh," murmura-t-elle, visiblement très déçu. "Tu es occupé ce week-end?"

Non, tu ne veux pas y aller avec elle.

"Non, en fait, je ne veux pas y aller avec toi. Ne le prend pas mal Hermione, mais vous êtes un peu ennuyeuse", lança t'il en haussant les épaules. Il lui disait toutes les choses qui lui venait à l'esprit, toutes ces choses était ce qu'il fallait dire, c'est ce qu'il voulait. C'est ce que vous voulez Ron. C'est ce que tu veux.

Hermione le regarda tristement pendant qu'il s'éloignait d'elle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Ron?

Elle était pourtant sûre qu'ils s'entendaient bien et elle avait même finit par croire qu'il avait effectivement des sentiments pour elle. Un moment il agissait avec beaucoup de gentillesse et de douceur, et la seconde suivante il devenait dur et distant.

Elle soupira et jeta une pierre dans le lac.

Peut-être que Malfoy avait raison finalement ...

« Non, en fait, je ne veux pas y aller avec toi » , la voix de Ron résonnaient dans sa tête.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide? Comment avait elle pu croire qu'il était intéressé par elle, comment avait elle pu seulement l'imaginer?

"Tu risques de réveiller la colère du calmar géant si tu continues à jeter des pierres là-dedans, tu sais,« elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

Elle jeta une autre pierre et soupira de nouveau. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être en sa compagnie pour le moment. Elle voulait être seule, mais Draco Malfoy ... eh bien ... il en faisait toujours qu'a sa tête.

"Très bien. Espérons que le calmar géant m'avalera entièrement et me tuera instantanément comme ça je n'aurais plus à vivre."

Elle ne le regarda pas quand il décida de s'assoir à côté d'elle sur l'herbe. Elle pouvait seulement sentir ses yeux la regarder avec intensité.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Ce qui ne va pas? Mais tout va bien. Pourquoi penses-tu que quelque chose ne va pas?" dit-elle en s'efforçant de rire avec amertume. «Tout va bien», répétait-elle, comme si elle essayait de se convaincre.

"J'avais bien compris la première fois tu sais." Il renifla.

Draco la regarda et sourit d'une expression malheureuse. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le lui disee. Il savait déjà tout ce qui était faux ou vrai. Il était là quand tout ça était arrivé après tout. Par ailleurs, Hermione était une terrible menteuse. Il n'avait aucunement besoin de Légilimencie pour connaitre ses pensées. Ses yeux lui racontait déjà tout.

Elle était un véritable livre ouvert pour lui.

»Comment a t'il pu me faire ça?" dit-elle à haute voix, incapable de se contrôler, elle finit par laisser échapper tout les mots qui lui brulaient les lèvres. "Il agit avec gentillesse et douceur et puis soudain, il ne m'aime plus? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal? Ai-je fait quelque chose pour qu'il me déteste?"

Elle baissa la tête sur ses genoux.

Draco ne dit rien pendant un moment. Il se contenta de la regarder, étudiant ses traits exquis. L'expression de son visage était celui de la tristesse et aussi de quelque chose d'autre. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait. Il avait su lire l'émotion, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi les gens était obligé de s'infliger ça, pourquoi les gens laissaient leurs émotions les contrôler. Les émotions étaient un sujet très vague pour lui.

Il savait comment ressentir, mais il n'a jamais su comprendre pourquoi.

«De qui est il question ici?" dit-il enfin, en feignant l'innocence.

Elle lui lança un regard de mépris et d'irritation.

"Ron!" lui lança t'elle avec colère. "Je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi à Pré au Lard! J''en avait envie, je voulait déjà le lui demander le mois dernier et quand j'ai enfin trouvé le courage de le faire…!"

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi, mais soudainement il senti en lui une forte envie d'étrangler Weasley. D'une certaine manière, les heures et les heures de douleur qu'il lui avait infligé un peu plus tôt n'avait pas été suffisant.

Heureusement qu'il avait réussi a manipuler l'esprit de cette idiot de Weasley avant qu'il n'ait pu dire oui.

Il avait eu beaucoup de chance de les avoir surprit en train de discuter dans le couloir. Draco avait jeté un sortilège Imperium sur Weasley dès qu'il avait entendu Hermione le lui demander. C'était risqué de pratiquer un tel maléfice si ouvertement, mais ça en avait valu la peine. D'ailleurs, elle commencçait à le haïr maintenant. Juste un peu plus de temps encore et elle ne voudrait plus rien avoir a faire avec Weasley.

Et alors Draco porterait le coup fatal et le tuerait enfin.

«Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit? Il m'a dit que j'étais ennuyeuse, ennuyeuse!" elle a crié, son visage rougit de colère. «Il s'en fiche totalement! Il se fiche pas mal que je l'aime!"

Draco serra les poings en entendant sa dernière déclaration. Avait-il seulement bien entendu? venait-elle vraiment de lui dire qu'elle aimait ce batard de Weasley ?

"Tu", at-il dit en serrant les dents. " L'aimes? "

Son expression changea soudain de la colère il passa à la confusion.

"Je…oui," dit-elle doucement, en regardant une fois de plus en direction du lac. Elle avait un regard lointain dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas pris conscience du soudain changement d'humeur perseptible dans l'atmosphère. Elle devait vraiment apprendre à garder sa langue dans sa bouche quand il était là.

Il voulait la maudire pour avoir osé dire si ouvertement qu'elle aimait un autre homme. Tout ça devant lui.

Il a lutté profondément, se concentrant immensément pour ne pas perdre le control.

Elle était sienne . Elle n'était pas autorisée à aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

"Eh bien, il ne t'aime pas en retour, amour," dit-il durement. Elle tressaillit à ces paroles. "Arrête de t'accrocher!"

«Je sais. J'ai seulement.." at-elle dit, tout en essayant très fort de ne pas pleurer. «J'aurais seulement aimer que ce soit le cas."

Il a jeté a son tour une pierre dans lac avec une telle force qu'elle couvrit une grande distance avant de sombrer dans les profondeurs. Oh, Weasley allait payer.

«Je suis désolé." Il feignit la sympathie, alors qu'au fond, tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était de l'étrangler pour avoir été si naïve et stupide.

Pas maintenant, Draco. Ce n'est pas le moment. Il essaya de se calmer, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas du tout.

Ils se turent à nouveau. Il secoua légèrement la tête essayant d'évacuer sa colère, de faire de son mieux pour garder son sang-froid.

Mais quand il la regarda ce fut pour voir quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux, ses yeux brillèrent dangereusement.

Alors c'était ça.

Elle pleurait ... pour Weasley .

«Je suis désolé Malfoy, je l'aime tellem…"

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il empoigna sa chevelure, la tirant auprès de lui. Elle gémit pour la douleur qu'elle ressentait sur son cuir chevelu, mais il n'en teint pas compte. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Il sentit son sang bouillir et sa vision vira au rouge. Il sentit le souffle chaud de la jeune fille toucher son visage. Elle avait peur de le regarder dans les yeux.

«Assez,» lui dit-il durement.

Et puis il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'elle ne puisse protester. Il l'embrassa avec tant de passion, de colère et de convoitise, presque comme une punition. Il lui mordit la lèvre, la faisant gémir faiblement contre les siennes, lui permettant ainsi d'envahir sa bouche. Sa langue se frayait un chemin tendit qu'elle essayait de se dégager. Non, il ne la laisserait pas faire. Ses mains se crispèrent contre sa tête, lui empêchant tout moyen d'évasion. Il la dévorait, la taquinait, la forçant à lui rendre son baiser ...

Elle ne savait pas exactement quand ça avait finit par arriver, mais tout à coup sa langue se déplaça avec la sienne. Elle l'embrassait en retour et ne se souciait pas. Elle ne pensait plus clairement. Elle pensait que c'était parce qu'elle était en colère contre Ron, si elle versait toute sa colère dans ce baiser.

Sa bouche était chaude et douce et elle ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et approfondit le baiser. Elle l'embrassait si fort qu'elle en oubliait presque de respirer ...

Et ils se battaient a présent l(un et l'autre pour prendre le contrôle.

Draco était presque surpris par son audace, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il en profitait au maximum, de voir comment son corps se penchait sur lui, comment ses cheveux semblait si doux entre ses doigts, la façon dont ses lèvres se mouvait si bien contre lui, et comment lui l'embrassait avec force...

A quel point tout semblait si bon...

Mais elle finit par le repousser.

Elle se leva rapidement, la respiration saccadée. Elle le regarda, en état de choc, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait d'arriver. Son regard ne quitte le sien.

Son regard d'effroi et de regret était absolument délicieux .

Les lèvres du jeune Malfoy se courbèrent en forme de sourire.

Hermione fit quelques pas en arrière. Puis elle s'enfuit loin de lui frénétiquement, sans jamais se retourner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NDA : Luteus signifie jaune en Amérique. Juste un fait intéressant :)

Le poison Moonseed, pauvre Ron D: Voyons voir ce qui se passera ensuite.

Draco est vraiment mauvais dans ce chapitre (je suis désolé) Je vous ai prévenue, vous savez. Pas de peluches :)

NDT : Voilà enfin l'histoire va avancer avec plus de rapidité et surtout plus de moment sombre et de Draco/Hermione times ^^ ! Hâtes d'avoir la suite ? Que pensez vous de la pierre Luteus ?

A très vite pour le chapitre 6 !


	6. Chapter 6

REMARQUE: Le poison Moonseed ne peut être activé que par le parfum de vrai roses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

«Tu devrais vraiment te reposer, tu manques de sommeil Hermione."

La Gryffondor toujours aussi têtu secoua la tête et continua sa lecture, sans même le regarder. Il roula des yeux. Depuis quelques jours, Blaise avait tenté (et échoué lamentablement) de résonner cette tête de mule de préfète en chef pour qu'elle aille dormir. Il s'était déjà endormi très tard cette nuit pendant que la jeune fille restait assise sur le canapé, lisant un livre ou s'occuper a faire quelque chose (comme le perfectionnement de ses devoirs déjà parfait), et quand il s'était réveillé ce matin, elle n'avait pas bougé, un livre toujours en main.

Il voyait déjà les cernes apparaitre sous ses yeux.

La lueur qui se dégageait habituellement de ses yeux avait disparu et son attitude autoritaire de miss-je-sais-tout se détériorait. Elle était calme la plupart du temps. Elle ressemblait à un cadavre ambulant: physiquement présent, mais pas vraiment là.

Peut-être avait-elle découvert ce que Draco avait fait à Weasley?

Pourtant ça semblait impossible, elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Draco était bien trop rigoureux et prudent.

Blaise renifla. Comment une personne aussi intelligente qu'elle pouvait se morfondre pour un type aussi stupide? S'il s'était agit de quelqu'un d'autre, il se serait senti mal.

Mais en réalité, il se foutait pas mal de ce qui pourrait arriver à Weasley.

Potter par contre, et bien c'était une toute autre histoire.

Les Zabinis avait toujours étaient neutres pendant la guerre. Ils n'avaient jamais pris partie pour qui que ce soit, ils n'avaient choisit aucun côté. Certains ont pensé d'eux qu'ils n'étaient que des lâche, mais pour les Zabinis c'était bien différent, car ils étaient différents. Ils ne voulaient rien à voir avec tout ces combats et ces versement de sang.

Ils croyaient en la suprématie des sang pur, mais ce but pouvait être atteint grâce a des moyens autres que la guerre.

En outre, celui dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom était un sang mêlé. Les Zabini ne se voyait pas a la suite d'un sorcier au sang mêlé.

Mais ce Potter avait eu le culot de l''accuser lui et ses parents d'être des Mangemorts. Ce bâtard.

Ses fausses accusation ont causé beaucoup de tord a ses parents, ils ont été envoyé a Azkaban pour le reste de leur vie. Il serra les poings à cette douloureuse pensée.

Il voulait se venger ... insupportable, agonisante et douce vengeance.

«Va te coucher, Hermione." Lança t'il doucement tout en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Étonnamment, il ne détestait pas Hermione pour son sang sale. Il l'admirait même. Elle était différente en son genre. Tout comme lui.

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête et reprit sa lecture. Il fronça les sourcils.

Draco avait encore du en faire des siennes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ron!" Hermione s'entendit crier fortement tandis qu'un cognard volait vers lui. Il n'a rien vu venir et instantanément, il fut frappé et éjecté de son balai.

Oh Merlin non.

Elle pouvait entendre la foule et les Gryffondors hurler et haleter dans les tribunes, pendant que Ron Weasley venait s'écraser au sol.

Elle avait regardé la scène comme si ça n'avait été qu'un film dans lequel elle n'était qu'une simple spectatrice. Terrifiant. Tout avait été tellement surréaliste. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement.

Mon dieu faites qu'il aille bien. Oh je vous en pris.

Au même instant Hermione leva tout à coup les yeux et rencontra ses perçantes orbes grises. Il se tenait paresseusement sur son balai sans faire aucun effort. Il n'avait même pas tentait de chercher le vif d'or dès l'instant ou le jeu avait commencé. Il avait fait semblant de voler après la petite balle jaune un nombre incalculable de fois, et s'était arrêté chaque fois qu'il avait été assez près pour le saisir. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs mis Harry dans une rage impressionnante. C'était peut-être ce qu'il voulait de toute façon, exaspérer Harry. Il en voulait à Ron aussi, assez pour le blesser. Il avait probablement tout planifié...

Le sourire arrogant de Draco Malfoy était dirigée précisément sur elle.

En retour elle lui envoya son regard le plus venimeux. Et si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Elle finit par détourner les yeux de lui et se dirigea rapidement vers un Ron inconscient .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Arrêtez de vous inquiéter, puisque je vous dis que tout va bien !" cria Ron avec colère à ses deux amis qui étaient maintenant assis à côté de son lit. "Je vais bien!"

"Nous nous préoccupons juste de toi," Défendit Harry. "Malfoy a vraiment était un crétin. Il n'a même pas essayé de gagner! Et je suis sur que c'est lui qui a ordonné aux batteurs de t'attaquer."

Hermione hocha la tête.

"Eloigne toi de lui Herm, d'accord ? Ne laisse pas cet immonde Serpentard t'atteindre,» dit Ron.

Hermione se sentie mal, assise sur son inconfortable siège. Voilà exactement ce qu'elle avait fait dernièrement: laisser Malfoy l'atteindre. Elle n'arrivait plus a dormir normalement parce que tout ce a quoi elle pensait c'était à cet épouvantable baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec lui.

La culpabilité se répandait en elle comme du poison à chaque fois qu'elle se voyait l'embrasser de nouveau. Stupide, stupide Hermione, pensait-elle.

«Tu as besoin de quelque chose?" elle demanda, essayant d'éloignée ces pensées le plus loin possible. "Plus oreillers? Ou je peux aller te chercher un chocgrenouille si tu veux?"

"Hermioneee», gémit-il. «Arrête de me traiter comme si j'étais un bébé."

"Je ne te traite pas comme un bébé!" Elle lui sourit.

"Ecoute, je sais que Malfoy est un enfoiré assez rusé, mais il ne m'aura pas aussi facilement,» lança Ron avec fierté. "Je n'ai pas peur de lui, il ne peut pas me toucher."

«Pfft. Ouais, c'est ça." Harry roula des yeux. Les trois amis ne purent s'empêcher de rire. "Juste promet nous de ne plus jamais nous faire peur comme ça, okey?"

«Oui, oui», murmura-t-il.

"Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Ron?" demanda Hermione à nouveau.

"Pour la énième fois, oui!" Dit Ron tout en roulant des yeux. «Maintenant, venez ici tout les deux. Et donne-moi un câlin."

Une sensation de chaleur afflua dans chaque partie de son corps lorsqu'elle se sentit tiré dans une étreinte d'ours massif. Deux paires de bras l'entourèrent tendrement mais étaient bien verrouillés et serré, ne voulant pas la lâcher. Tout ça la rassurait, lui rappelait qu'ils resteraient avec elle quoi qu'il arrive. Ils étaient ...Ils étaient son foyer . Personne ne pouvait lui faire du mal ici, avec eux. La colère refoulée qu'elle avait pour eux disparus en un clin d'œil. Elle se souvenait enfin pourquoi ils étaient si important pour elle. Elle ne laissera pas Malfoy lui gâcher ça, jamais. Elle ne le laisserai pas tout détruire.

Malfoy ne peut pas comprendre a quel point Harry et Ron son important pour elle.

Tout était si paisible, si parfait quand elle était dans leurs bras. Elle y était en sûreté ... saine et sauf.

«Je vous aime les gars», murmura-t-Ron tranquillement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle entra dans l'infirmerie à exactement 12 h, pendant que tout le monde était installé dans la Grande Salle, en train de déjeuner. Elle remit ses cheveux en place quand elle vit son reflet dans un miroir et redressa sa jupe. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son lit et remplaça les fleurs posr dans le petit vase a côté de lui par de la lavande qu'elle avait cueillis ce matin dans le parc. Ça lui ferra penser a moi, se disait-elle joyeusement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'installa sur la chaise à côté de son lit qu'elle remarqua enfin qu'il était réveillé.

"Ron-Ron", dit-elle d'une voix séduisante, sans s'apercevoir de la gène brutale visible dans les yeux du jeune homme face à ses tentatives pathétiques de tendresse.

"Qu'Est-ce que tu fiches ici?" Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux de la voir. Elle lui lança un léger sourire.

«Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien."

"Eh bien, comme tu le vois je vais parfaitement bien, alors peux tu me laisser s'il te plait?"

Elle essaya de masquer la douleur dans ses yeux avec un autre sourire et tenta de nouveau.

"Ecoute, je voulais juste-"

«J'aime Hermione." Il l'interrompit et se tourna sur le côté de façon a ce qu'il ne l'ai plus en face de lui. «Et emmène ce satané vase avec toi. Je déteste la lavande."

Elle sentit les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle saisit les fleurs et sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, de sorte qu'elle ne voyait plus où elle allait. Elle entre en collision avec quelque chose de dur et tomba sur les fesses, éparpillant les pauvres fleurs de lavande un peu partout.

«Oh Merlin, Est-ce que tout vas bien?" lui demanda une voix profondément douce. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle se retrouva à regarder les yeux gris de Draco Malfoy. Elle ne pouvait pas croire en sa chance. Draco Malfoy. Le terriblement sexy et prince des Serpentard. Il l'aida a se relever d'un geste de la main, et les lavandes étaient retournés dans ses bras. Il pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette!

"Oui, je vais bien." Elle eut un petit rire, en essayant de contenir son excitation. Il lui sourit et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué son charmant petit sourire, ni que son regard semblait si electrisant.

Il était absolument magnifique .

«Pourquoi pleures-tu?" demanda-il, en la regardant de façon curieuse et inquiète. Elle fut soudain consciente de son visage barbouillé de larmes.

"Oh C'est…» murmurait-elle. "Ron me déteste."

"Oh". Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiets à son sujet. "Mais, pourquoi penses-tu qu'il te déteste?"

"Il me l'a dit." Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main. «Je veux être avec lui. Je veux que les choses soient comme elles étaient avant. Quand Granger n'avait pas l'air d'une...d'une prostituée», at-elle ajouté dans un murmure.

Elle n'avait pas vu le léger flash d'irritation dans les yeux du garçon.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu finira par être avec lui." Il sourit pour la rassurer. Les rumeurs à son sujet, disant qu'il était le mal incarné n'était pas vrai après tout. Il était si gentil. Pourquoi les gens pouvait-il penser différemment? "Je suis certain qu'il ne sera pas en mesure de résister à une personne aussi jolie que toi. Miss?"

"Lavande Brown." Elle rigola à son compliment. Parvati sera tellement jalouse lorsque Lavande lui avouera que Drago Malfoy pensait qu'elle était jolie.

"Lavande Brown," répétait-il d'un ton tout à fait charmeur. «C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer."

Il lui serra la main et commença à s'éloigner, elle le regarda pendant tout ce temps en souriant stupidement.

"Hey," Il la regarda de nouveau. «J'ai entendu dire que Ron Weasley aimait beaucoup les roses."

Il cligna de l'œil et continua à s'éloigner tranquillement, sa robes noire volant derrière lui.

Oui, les rumeurs à son sujet n'était pas vrai après tout.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il était si facile de manipuler les gens et de les forcer à assouvir ses moindres désir.

La gentillesse dont avait fait preuve Draco pour manipuler Lilas Blue, Lava Beige ou peut importe son satané nom, avait parfaitement fonctionné.

La jeune fille était ennuyeuse. Toujours à rire et glousser en essayant vainement d'être séduisante. Il roula des yeux. Discuter avec elle était horrible et lui avait donné envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

Pire ! Elle avait eu le culot d'appeler son Hermione une pute.

Peu importe. C'était inutile de se fâcher à propos de ça maintenant. Le plan était en mouvement après tout.

Diviser pour mieux régner.

A cette simple idée se dessinait son célèbre sourire en coin. Il avait tout essayé, tout tenté pour convaincre Hermione de haïr Weasley. Malheureusement c'était un exploit impossible, elle était bien trop aveuglé par les mœurs de l'amitié pour comprendre.

Il avait été si près du but... si proche de la manipuler. Mais pour une raison inconnue, elle était retourné dans leurs bras.

Il devait maintenant absolument résoudre ce problème.

Il a fait son chemin vers la salle commune des prêt en chef. Il voulait la voir. Il avait remarqué son attitude morose pendant les cours d'aujourd'hui. Blaise lui avait dit qu'Hermione ne dormait plus depuis quelque temps. Il était temps de s'incruster et de rendre une petite visite à sa princesse... sa toute première visite depuis leur baisé au bord du lac.

"Toi!" cria t'elle avec colère au moment même où elle le vit. Elle se leva de l'endroit où elle était assise, laissant tombé lourdement son livre sur le sol et dirigeant sa baguette dirigé vers lui.

"Moi?" Dit Draco d'un ton moqueur, sachant parfaitement bien qu'il l'a rendrait d'autant plus folle avec un ton innocent.

«Tu l'as blessé, tu as blessé Ron." Le regard sur son visage était extrêmement meurtrier, c'était un spectacle à voir.

Oui, la colérique, passionnée et fougueuse Hermione Granger était en effet un spectacle à voir.

Draco ignora le fait qu'elle tentait de défendre Weasley.

«Je n'ai rien fait, amour." Il rit, faisant quelques pas en avant. "Du moins pas sans le vouloir . "

Il lui renvoya la malédiction qu'elle lui avait jeté facilement, d'un simple coup de baguette paresseux. Hermione se demanda même comment il avait pu prendre sa baguette aussi rapidement. Il la rendait vraiment nerveuse, mais elle n'allait pas reculer. Pas face a une personne dans son genre.

Elle envoya de nouveau un sortilège, voulant plus que tout d'effacer ce sourire de son visage diablement beau. "Il n'y a rien en toi de bon Mal.."

"Oui, vas y continue." Il faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts avec arrogance. Son sourire pervers et sadique ne quittait jamais son visage. Ce n'était rien d'autre que du divertissement pour lui. Et ça lui donnait la nausée. Elle devait vraiment se calmer. Il faisait tout cela dans un but précis, il voulait juste l'énerver. "Toujours dingue a propos de ce baiser, Hermione?"

Il avait touché le pont de sensibilité de la jeune fille, et il le savait parfaitement bien

«Tais-toi." Lui lança t'elle

«C'est drôle, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu me haïr a ce point, lorsque tu as commencé a me rendre mon baisé . "

Un éclair de lumière violette l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur, mais il récupéra très rapidement. Il ne fut pas blesser, mais avait été surpris tout de même. Il rangeât sa baguette dans sa robe. « Très impressionnant Hermione. »

"Tu savais parfaitement que j'étais bouleversé." Sa voix était emplie de venin et ses yeux brillaient de rage. "Ce baiser n'était qu'une…une énorme… "

"Erreur", fini t'il a sa place.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent alors aussitôt, la perçant tout d'un coup au plus profond de son être. Le regard froid et impitoyable qu'il lui donna était si effrayante qu'elle prit un peu de recul. Il était furieux, vraiment furieux. Elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir lorsque sa baguette vola de ses mains. Il marcha droit vers elle et quand il fut à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle put sentir son souffle sur son oreille.

Il n'eu même pas à utiliser sa baguette, un simple mot, un simple son. Comment pouvait il ?

" Doloris "murmura t'il doucement.

Elle attrapa ses bras pour soutenir son corps, surprise par l''attaque soudaine. Il y avait tant de douleur. Sa tête était penchée face vers le bas et ses yeux étaient fermées. Elle criait tellement que sa gorge s'emblait s'enflammer douloureuse. Elle avait l'impression de sentir un million de couteaux percer sa peau et chaque partie de son corps était déchiré par la douleur.

Il ne fit aucun geste quand elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau, ne se séparent pas d'elle, même quand il commença à saigner.

"S-Stop", réussi t'elle à dire. Elle n'en pouvait plus, retenir cette douleur était beaucoup trop pour elle et elle finit par tomber sur le sol en saisissant son estomac, se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier.

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle, et remit en place une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage.

"Une erreur?" il demanda froidement.

La douleur ne s'arrête pas. Elle semblait même être de pire en pire, mais elle n'allait pas le laisser gagner, jamais.

«O-oui. C'était une er-erreur», lança-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Il fit claquer sa langue face à son entêtement sans pour autant lever la malédiction.

"J'aime Ron."

Comme c'est touchant. Ricana t'il devant sa confession, sachant très bien ce qui allait advenir de Weasley. «Il est en train de mourir. " Finit il par dire.

"Non!" gémit-elle désespérément. «Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?"

Il se contenta de rire devant son expression horrifiée.

C'est vrai, il se sentait vraiment mal en lui lançant le sortilège de torture, ce qui était très surprenant pour lui, car il ne s'était jamais senti mal de torturer quelqu'un, jamais. Mais il était tellement en colère contre elle, elle avait osée dire que c'était une erreur. Il devait la punir, elle devait apprendre a rester a sa place, pour son bien.

Elle avait besoin d'apprendre qu'elle n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Pourquoi faire tant d'efforts pour défendre Weasley de toute façon? Tout ce que cet idiot avait fait, c'est de l'abandonner et de l'utiliser tout le temps. Weasley ne savait que l'insulter et l'a rabaisser simplement pour se sentir bien dans sa peau. Il n'était bon a rien et jaloux d'elle et de Potter, parce que sans eux, il serait totalement inutile.

Weasley n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Hermione n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir ces derniers temps ou qu'elle avait l'air plus sombre que d'habitude.

Alors, pourquoi?

Elle devait vraiment être folle. Si c'était ça qu'ils appelaient l'amitié, alors qu'il était heureux de pas avoir d'amis.

Elle serait tellement mieux sans eux.

Allez amour, se murmura-t-il, abandonne, laisse tout tomber que je n'ai pas à te faire plus de mal. Il priait pour qu'elle craque.

La malédiction n'était toujours pas levé et elle commençait a voir des taches noires apparaitre devant ses yeux et puis tout est devenu noir.

Elle s'évanouie. Draco jura dans sa barbe.

La détermination d'Hermione était admirable, mais si elle continuait à s'opposer à lui, elle pourrait ne pas y survivre.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira. Il regarda la jeune fille inconsciente et lui toucha la joue doucement. Il l'avait un peu sous-estimé. Elle était beaucoup plus forte et avait beaucoup plus de volonté qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Satanée Gryffondors.

Au moins, elle dormait maintenant. Il lui faudrait bien sur modifier sa mémoire. Il l'a prit dans ses bras à la façon d'une mariée et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui conduisait à sa chambre.

"Qu'est-il arrivé ici?" Blaise venait d'entrer dans la salle commune. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Draco, puis sur la préfète en chef endormit dans ses bras.

Ils vont vraiment bien ensemble, pensa sombrement Blaise. Draco lui lança un sourit froid.

«J'ai finalement réussi à la faire dormir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle était entrée dans l'infirmerie pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Des fleurs d'un autre genre étaient dans ses mains, un mélange de rouges, de blancs et de jaunes. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quelle couleur il aimait, alors elle avait ramassé un peu de tout.

Tranquillement, elle remplaça les fleurs du vase près du lit, par des roses.

C'est quand il commença à convulser et cracher du sang que la jeune fille courut chercher l'infermière..

"M-Madame Pomfresh!" elle hurla d'horreur.

L »infermière légèrement secoué par l'agitation se précipita vers Ron, mais il était trop tard.

Il y avait tellement de sang. Ses yeux eux même étaient ensanglantés, mais il n'y avait plus rien dedans. Ils étaient mort.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NDA : Je suis désolé j'ai TUÉ RON !

Mais je le devais. C'était vraiment cruciale et important pour la suite! Ne me tuez pas !

Je suis tellement désolé.

NDT : Waouuuu dingue n'est-ce pas ! Entre la séance de torture et la mort de Ron on se dit que rien ne peut être pire….Et pourtant croyez moi la suite vous réserve encore de grosses surprises mais tenez bon car je vous assure que ça vaut le coup !

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit avis, même riquiqui ^^ c'est toujours un plaisir a lire ! Pour moi et pour l'auteur aussi !

A la semaine prochaine ou même avant si j'ai le temps !

Et encore merci a tous pour la lecture, les review et tout le reste!


End file.
